A Surprising Shift
by Caribou Kid
Summary: Captain Nelson and Lt. Crane are assigned together on an ONI mission to help a scientist from an unfriendly country defect.


**A Surprising Shift**

Admiral Robert Masterson, Director of the Office of Naval Intelligence, sat quietly at his desk reviewing reports of recently completed ONI missions in advance of his semi-annual briefing to the Congressional Joint Armed Services Committee and was for the most part pleased at what he was reading. Finishing one file he picked up a document from Captain Thomas Hardy, Chief of European Operations, and began perusing the report on the apprehension of long sought Italian arms trafficker Alberto LaMatta.

As he read the account of events he chuckled heartily at the exploits of one of his newest acquisitions to the ONI stable of agents, one LTJG Lee Crane. The boy had skills and balls to burn and his ability to deal with an international arms dealer along with an overly ardent protector in the form of one LTJG C. P. Morton, apparently a self-appointed keeper, was impressive to say the least1. He had taken down an adversary that had burned numerous agents from multiple governments over the last five years with an unflagging belief in his abilities, a pocketful of coins, a roll of duct tape and his best friend. Not even a writer of spy novels could have come up with the solution this young man had devised he thought to himself.

Masterson was nearly laughing out loud until he reached the part regarding the injuries sustained by the young man and his friend. Crane had come unsettlingly close to being filleted alive by LaMatta after an ample application of less subtle persuasion in the form of a physical beating had failed to make the young man crack. Crane's over protective "brother" likewise received a fair share of abuse just for making the mistake of thinking he needed to turn his friend from a life of treason trafficking in military secrets.

Hardy's account was glowing as it related to the young agent's performance and his ability to adapt to the number of variables thrown at him. He had already sent a letter of commendation for Morton for his actions in saving his friend's life and recommended immediate promotion of Crane to full lieutenant as a reward for doing what so many more seasoned operatives had failed to accomplish.

Masterson was shocked at Hardy's recommendation as the man could have bettered Scrooge as a miser when it came to issuing accolades for outstanding performance or pushing for below the zone advancement of subordinates. Knowing Tom as he did, neither of the actions was done lightly and spoke volumes as to the respect and admiration he had for those two young men. The lives they saved through their actions in taking down LaMatta easily warranted the meager rewards proposed.

After due consideration, Masterson fully agreed with Hardy's recommendation and was reaching towards his intercom to order his aide to initiate the paperwork for immediate advancement of LTJG Crane to full LT when his phone rang. He quickly grabbed the receiver. "Yes?"

"Sir I have Captain Harriman Nelson on line one for you." LCDR Whitman replied.

"Okay Michael, put him through." After a couple of seconds he heard the line go active. "Morning Harri how the hell are you?"

"Good Morning Admiral. All things considered I'm doing well. Robert I think you and I need to have a discussion about one of my junior officers." Captain Nelson replied.

"Directly to the point as always eh, Harri? Okay who is it we need to have a discussion about?" Masterson replied knowing full well where this was going.

"It has come to my attention that LTJG Lee Crane is surprisingly assigned to two masters; me and ONI. Tell me Robert how the hell did that come about?"

"Crane? Crane? Ah yes now I remember. He's one of our newest recruits to the ONI program. What is your issue with Lt. Crane?" Masterson replied knowing full well he had just baited his old friend nearly beyond his ability to control his substantial temper. The following silence was telling and he moved the telephone receiver a good distance from his ear.

"Where the hell do I begin?!" raged Nelson. "Damn it Robert why do you have your teeth sunk into this boy's flesh already? He's barely out of the Academy and should be enjoying his first tour as an untested submarine officer instead of apparently a well-seasoned ONI operative. There wasn't a god damned thing in his jacket that said you vampires had latched onto him and started turning him to the dark side."

"And how pray tell did you come by that information, Captain Nelson?" Masterson said unabashedly playing the rank card. It was not unknown for Harri to dress down his superiors if he felt they deserved it and he wasn't going to take that lying down.

"I forced it out of him from a hospital bed in Tahoe after he saved my life from two would-be extortionists2." Nelson replied.

"My god Harri, are you both all right?" Masterson inquired suddenly concerned about both men.

"Oh I emerged without a scratch but my JO took a bullet in the side, escaped from the handcuffs he'd been placed in _after_ he'd been shot and took down both extortionists before passing out from pain and blood loss on the bathroom floor of my mountain cabin. When asked how he managed the escape from the handcuffs he indicated that he had received advanced 'escape and evasion training' from a certain division of the Navy." Harri fumed. "He spent three days in the hospital and then the rest of his leave at my cabin until we returned to NAS Alameda to claim our submarine after emergency repairs were completed."

"And what did you bring to bear to get him to tell you about his ONI affiliation?" Masterson asked intrigued by the fact Harri knew anything about Crane's activities. "Thus far no one has been able to extract that information from him even under extreme duress."

"Extreme duress?!" Nelson stormed. "It was the scars from said '_extreme duress_' that piqued my interest. Geez Robert, there are over twenty recent scars on his chest and back, I should know because I counted them as I patched up his wounds after he was shot. When I confronted him about it at the hospital he finally spilled the beans that he was now one of your minions."

"I'm impressed Harri, you too have more talents than I could ever imagine. Maybe we should start employing you as an interrogator for those hard core cases," Masterson replied teasingly. The resulting silence following that remark told Masterson he had gone too far. As the silence became uncomfortable Robert continued. "Mr. Crane came to our attention following the incident at the Mayor's Ball where he rescued you from the would-be kidnappers3. The man has unbelievable abilities and a patriotic streak ten miles wide. He is the perfect agent Harri, deal with it."

"Robert, Lee Crane is the most natural submariner I've ever met. He has an innate ability to literally bond with the boat he's on and identify problems before they manifest. I'm talking about a JG here, not some tried and true snipe that never emerges from the engine room. Do you know how rare and special that is? Do you have any idea what he could accomplish if given the opportunity to mature into the submarine officer he is destined to be? Do the Navy an incredible service and leave the boy alone to become probably the best submariner ever." Nelson pleaded.

"Damn Harri you sound more like his father than his CO," Masterson observed caught off guard by Nelson's fervor. "For every point you've raised for keeping him sequestered in your metal cans I can match you one for one showing how he'll be the best ONI operative ever. Given his innate abilities he has the potential to save thousands, if not millions of lives because he is able to acquire sensitive information, derail some bad guy bent on destroying the world or liberate prisoners. What is it with you and Crane?"

Harri blushed slightly realizing that Masterson was coming dangerously close to the truth that he was coming to consider Lee more as a son than just a subordinate officer. The young man had a spirit and an intelligence that rivaled his own and he had found someone he could readily share his ideas and ambitions with, and have them regarded as achievable ends as opposed to the taunts of folly and fantasy he got from his peers.

"I've known him since he was a plebe at the Academy and through an interesting set of circumstances I had the opportunity to have him work for me as a research assistant for a period of time. He's incredibly intelligent, quick on the uptake and can readily apply what he's just learned. Do you know how rare that is?"

"You're not making much of a case for me to let him go you know that Harri," Masterson laughed. Those traits were exactly why he glommed onto Crane after he met him the first time.

"Okay Robert let's agree to disagree. All I'm asking right now is that you leave him alone to recover from the injuries he sustained and give him the opportunity to learn what it is to be a top notch submariner. He's already let me know what the agreement is between ONI and him and I will hold you to that."

"Fair enough Harri. He's yours until this deployment ends then I reserve the right to use the man as his talents warrant," Masterson conceded.

"I'll hold you to that Robert," Harri repeated. "The boy is something special; we both recognize that and I only want to see that potential come to fruition instead of being snuffed out because someone screwed up the intel on a mission and he bites it on a beach as he comes ashore."

Masterson sighed heavily as he recalled the incidents Nelson was referring to that ended promising ONI careers for that very reason. "Understood Harri. Take care of our boy and don't break him before he can choose the correct Navy specialty."

"Aye Admiral," Nelson replied. "Thanks Robert."

((O))

Lee Crane eased out of his bunk and groaned his side still sore from where the bullet had ripped through it. It was nearly six months since he'd been shot while on leave at the captain's cabin and he was finding the lingering pain and stiffness annoying. He once again reaffirmed his decision to never be shot again and snagged his bathrobe from his locker.

He grabbed his shower stuff and made his way to the officer's head to get cleaned up and ready to start the day. He entered the shower and let the hot water roll over him loosening up tight muscles and making him feel almost human. As he soaped himself up his hand trailed over the newly healed wound and he winced. "Enough already," he said to himself. He quickly finished up his shower completed his morning ablutions then returned to his cabin to get dressed then off to the wardroom to have something to eat before he went on watch.

As he conducted a final once over of his uniform and his appearance, he was hailed over the intercom. "Crane this is Nelson report to the wardroom immediately." Lee snapped up the mic and acknowledged the order while quickly trying to identify what he had done wrong. He couldn't come up with anything right offhand but he was more than certain it would be pointed out to him shortly.

Lee hurried quickly down the passageway and up the ladder to the wardroom. As he entered he was surprised to see that majority of the officers and a number of the senior enlisted already there. He eyed the room warily again running through what he could have done so wrong that would warrant a dressing down in front of everyone. He finally spotted the skipper near the door to the galley and immediately walked over to him and came to attention. "LTJG Crane reporting as ordered, sir."

"It's about time Mr. Crane," Nelson replied sternly not giving any indication why he'd summoned him. He made eye contact with the XO who was apparently having a tough time keeping a straight face as he watched the captain make Crane squirm.

"XO if you would," Nelson said after a moment.

"Aye sir. Company attention!" The men in the room immediately snapped to attention, their eyes focused directly on the captain and the JG standing before him.

"LTJG Crane, I received a very interesting communique this morning from COMSUBLANT with directions to carry out the instructions immediately. I'm not certain I fully agree with those instructions but will do so none the less," Nelson began.

Lee stood there absolutely still, impassively awaiting the captain's actions. Inside he was anything but composed. His mind was a whirlwind of activity desperately running through Navy protocols regarding the administration of punishment in public forums and coming up empty. Apparently whatever he had done had been so bad that it demanded an audience to set the proper example to deter others from committing the same offense.

Nelson looked to his XO and nodded. "You may proceed, Commander."

"Aye Captain Nelson," replied Commander Martin. He opened the official looking folder he had in his hand and began to read. "We are assembled here to recognize Lieutenant Junior Grade Crane, on the occasion of his promotion to Lieutenant. Captain Nelson, will officiate today's ceremony. Captain Nelson."

"I have had the privilege of knowing LTJG Lee Crane since his entry to the U.S. Naval Academy some seven years ago. Even there he demonstrated an unexcelled passion to learn and to become a model Navy officer graduating first in his class. Since his graduation he has distinguished himself through acts of bravery and self-sacrifice that are the hallmarks of this Navy's officers and men. His dedication to his nation, the Navy and those he commands is beyond compare making him deserving of the honor bestowed upon him today. XO please begin."

"Attention to Orders: The President of the United States, acting upon the recommendation of the Secretary of the Navy, has placed special trust and confidence in the patriotism, integrity, and abilities of Lieutenant Junior Grade Lee Benjamin Crane. In view of these special qualities and his demonstrated potential to serve in the Navy Submarine Service LTJG Crane will be promoted to the grade of Lieutenant, Submarine Force, United States Navy. Captain Nelson will now administer the oath of office.

"Raise your right hand and repeat after me." Nelson started.

A stunned Lee Crane did as ordered. "I, Lee Benjamin Crane, do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies foreign and domestic and that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties for the office on which I am to enter, so help me God."

The oath completed the XO handed a small box to Captain Nelson. Nelson opened the box containing the two silver bars signifying Lee's new rank.

"I hope you don't mind that I pin these on you Lieutenant," Nelson said softly as he moved to remove the old insignia on Lee's collar to replace it with the new.

"No sir, I consider it a great honor." Lee replied knowing that this would have been the person he would have asked if given the opportunity.

As Nelson finished pinning on the new rank he stepped back and accepted the first salute from Lieutenant Crane.

"Please come forward and congratulate Lieutenant Crane on his new rank." Martin said then put the company at ease. The group surged forward offering their sincere congratulations for the promotion. Lee readily accepted their well wishes still somewhat shell shocked from the unexpected turn of events.

As the crowd began to wane and filter back to their duties, Nelson motioned Lee over to him. "Join me in my cabin in an hour Lieutenant there are a few things I'd like to discuss with you."

"Aye sir," Lee replied.

((O))

Harri sat in his quarters pondering the ceremony he'd just conducted. He had to admit that ONI was pulling out all the stops to try and woo the young man to their service full time. He needed to chat with Lee and determine if this little carrot had changed his commitment to the Submarine Service. Deep down he was fairly certain Lee couldn't be bought but he needed to press home the benefits of pursuing his first career choice.

He was pulled from him ruminations by a knock at his door exactly one hour after he had asked Lt. Crane to report. Nelson called him in and Crane quickly entered, shut the door and stood at attention before the captain's desk. "LT Crane reporting as ordered sir."

"At ease Mr. Crane, grab a chair and have a seat." Lee grabbed the chair against the wall and pulled it in front of the captain's desk. Once he was seated Nelson continued. "Congratulations on the promotion lad, after reading the promotion packet and the mission file that led to it; I must agree the increase in rank is fully warranted."

"Thank you sir, I must admit I was caught completely off guard by this. I've only been a JG for a little less than two years and didn't think anything like that was possible," Lee replied sincerely.

"I'll be honest these types of promotions are extremely rare but you did earn it. Once we get back to port we'll have a more formal ceremony that such an accomplishment deserves. Your friends and family need to be there to help you celebrate such an achievement."

"Actually sir, what just happened is all the ceremony I need; it was perfect in fact. Also odds are the few people I would want to ask wouldn't be available and I can live without all the pomp and circumstance. So if it isn't mandatory I would just like to consider it done," Lee answered quietly.

"You sure?" Nelson asked thinking Lee was just being modest.

"Yes sir, quite certain."

"All right then I'll put a halt to preparations. Lee the reason I asked you here is to discuss why you got the promotion and what that means to your future. You know I'm no fan of ONI and quite honestly think you should give that line of employment up and focus your considerable talents here with the Submarine Service."

"Sir I fully intend to focus on becoming the best submarine officer I can. That is what I want most in this world, but I also feel that if I can be of service to ONI I need to satisfy my duties to them."

As Harri was about to launch into his discussion on how that would be counter to his stated goal of becoming the best submariner he was interrupted by Sparks. "Captain Nelson, I have an urgent call for you from Admiral Masterson."

Harri bit back his annoyance at being disturbed and mentally congratulated Robert on his impeccable timing. "All right put him through Sparks," he replied. As Harri picked up the phone Lee began to stand intent on letting the captain talk in private. Nelson fixed him with an icy stare and indicated he needed to sit down. "Nelson here, sir."

"Good morning Captain. I was calling to find out if you had carried out the orders you received regarding Lt. Crane." Masterson said.

"Yes sir, we conducted the promotion ceremony a little over two hours ago when Mr. Crane came on duty. I can tell you he was taken totally unawares," Nelson replied.

"Excellent. Captain I was wondering if you could have the Lieutenant report to your cabin, I have an item I need to discuss with both of you."

Harri remained silent for a brief moment, having a general idea where this was going. He thought he and Masterson had an agreement regarding the services of the new LT but in the grand scheme of things his desires would bend to the admiral's. "He's sitting right here sir, let me put you on speaker. Go ahead sir."

"Lt Crane, congratulations on your promotion, you deserved it son," Masterson said.

"Thank you very much sir, I appreciate all you and Captain Hardy did to push that through," replied Lee feeling Nelson's eyes burning through him.

"You're quite welcome. Finally bringing down LaMatta was one hell of coup for ONI and the man responsible for it needed to be recognized in a meaningful way," Masterson replied. "You've got one heck of an officer there Captain I hope you know that."

"Yes Admiral I am well aware of Mr. Crane's talents," Harri answered evenly as he fixed his newest LT with a steely glare.

"Which brings me to the reason I called," Masterson continued. "There is a situation that has come up regarding a scientist who has been doing particle beam weapons research for a less than friendly government. This scientist has reached out to the US in hopes of gaining asylum in exchange for all his research and continued work on the project. We need to get an agent in contact with him, determine if what he's offering has value and if so get the man and his son out."

"Particle beam weapons, that's a little far out there bordering more on science fiction than fact. Does this individual believe he's on the track of a working weapon?" Nelson asked.

"That's where you come in Captain. You are the only man with covert training that could examine what he has done and determine whether this is real or just a pipe dream. We would pair you up with Lt. Crane to contact this man and if he's the real deal engineer his extraction."

As the admiral explained what he wanted Lee's head shot up immediately locking eyes with Captain Nelson. He concentrated as hard as he could on not giving away his feelings about that assignment one way or the other.

Before Harri could register any objection Masterson continued. "I've already been in touch with COMSUBLANT and the CNO and they have supported my request for your services gentlemen, but the decision to participate is up to you."

Lee closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He was so dead; Captain Nelson was going to flay him alive for bringing ONI back to his doorstep and letting them in. He opened his eyes to find the captain pushed back in his chair a hand over his eyes. After a moment Nelson moved his hand and reestablished eye contact with Crane. "Can you give us a little time to consider this Admiral? We'll call you back in an hour if that would be acceptable."

"Of course Captain, I imagine this is a bit of a surprise. I'll await your call. Out."

((O))

Lee remained absolutely motionless as he watched his seriously ticked off commanding officer across the desk. He was certain any movement on his part would likely trigger an attack response much like a lion with its prey. "_And today was going so well_," Lee thought to himself waiting for the cat to pounce.

"Well Mr. Crane what do you think of the admiral's request?" Nelson asked as he worked to compose himself.

"Um I think if the scientist is a known entity and viewed as generally rational and the weapon is a real possibility then it may be worth the effort to ascertain his ability to deliver what he promises in exchange for asylum. Though it might be just as effective to send a single man in to manage their exit and evaluate his true value once safe in the US," Lee offered cautiously.

"And just who would that one man be?"

"I would gladly take on that mission sir," Lee answered quickly.

"Why am I not surprised by that?"

"Captain I am sorry this has come down on you, I never meant for any of my activities to spread to you sir."

"This isn't your fault lad. If this truly is a viable project odds are I would have been approached regardless of your presence on this boat. This just gives ONI a bigger bang for their buck and a greater potential for success since the operatives sent in are already familiar with each other. I must admit I'm not thrilled at the prospect of going back undercover but if it can keep something as potentially dangerous as a functioning particle beam weapon out of unfriendly hands I don't really think I have a choice," Nelson explained. "The real decision is if you're up to taking on this task."

"I've already given you my answer sir," Lee replied seriously.

"So you have," Nelson acknowledged with a sigh and looked at his watch. "Well we have another 52 minutes to make Masterson sweat it out, come on let's go get a cup of coffee and something to nosh on."

Lee flashed Nelson a small smile appreciating the captain's only real bit of control in this situation. He rose from his chair returned it to its position against the wall and opened the cabin door for his CO to exit.

((O))

"All right Admiral, we accept the mission," Harri said. Both he and Lee smiled as they heard the probably unintentional relieved sigh on the other end of the line.

"Excellent gentlemen, I'll get my team moving on identifying opportunities to get you in contact with the good doctor."

"Can you tell us who we'll be going after?" asked Nelson.

"His name is Konrad Rikhart from Slovestein."

Nelson whistled softly at hearing the name. "Now that's a prize worth going after regardless of his offer of the weapon. He's a virtual rock star in the particle physics world. I don't see it being easy to get anywhere near him. Why is he contemplating defection at this point in time?"

"Unbeknownst to most he has a special needs adult son, he's got the mental capabilities of a five year old. Slovestein is not the most tolerant nation when it comes to less than "_perfect_" members of society and they are starting to pressure Rikhart to send him to the _'camps'_ for training, which would pretty much signal the end of the young man. Up until now Rikhart has been able to protect his son but apparently that has almost come to an end," Masterson explained.

"How old is his son, sir?" Lee inquired.

"He's 25 and probably that's the reason why the government is pushing Rikhart to send him away. They most likely perceive him as an embarrassment to the good doctor and the country. That's all I can give you right now. Once I hear back from my staff we'll set up a schedule to bring you in for formal briefings and get you out in the field."

"Aye sir, just let us know when and where," Nelson responded.

"Thank you gentlemen, for your willingness to accept this mission. Masterson, out."

As the line went dead, Nelson hung up as well. He could definitely understand why this mission was getting the support it did, he just hoped Rikhart was being honest about his intention to defect and they weren't being set up. A weapon of that potential power in the hands of Slovestein could be a real game changer given their rather belligerent attitude towards the rest of the world.

"It sounds as though we have our work cut out for us Mr. Crane. You're going to earn your bars on this one I'm afraid," Nelson said after a couple of minutes.

"I have to agree with you there sir, the addition of a mentally challenged 'kid' is going to make it that much harder to get us all out," Lee replied.

Nelson nodded in agreement. "Well not much we can do about it right now, return to you duties lad. I'll let you know when I get anything from ONI." Lee nodded, rose from his seat and headed out the door.

((O))

Two months had passed since he had last spoke with Admiral Masterson and Nelson was feeling hopeful that talk of the mission had been dismissed. They had just completed their last sortie and were heading home for a well-deserved break. As he reviewed deployment documentation Sparks notified him there was call coming in from Masterson.

"Nelson here, sir."

"Good morning, Harri. What's your status?" Masterson inquired.

"We're on our way to home and should make port in two days," Harri replied neutrally as he steeled himself for what was coming next.

"Excellent. I need you and Crane to report to ONI headquarters a week after you arrive, we've got your packet ready and need to get you up to speed for deployment in four weeks. Is that doable?"

"That will work sir; we'll be in your office in 9 days. Anything we need to bring?"

"Count on being here for a week and the rest of the time will be spent working on your covers," Masterson replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"And what might those be?" Harri asked warily.

"Oh that would spoil the surprise and I really do need Crane unharmed. See you soon, out."

Harri slowly hung up the phone. He rested his elbow on the desktop and rubbed at his left temple. What the hell had he just let himself in for? He sighed in resignation then retrieved the handset and summoned Lt Crane.

((O))

Captain Nelson and Lt Crane arrived at ONI Headquarters at precisely 0900, cleared security and reported directly to Admiral Masterson's office. They were quickly ushered in and came to attention in front of the admiral's desk. "Captain Nelson, Lt Crane reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease gentlemen, welcome to Virginia," Masterson said returning their salute.

"Thank you sir," Harri answered.

"Let's move over to the conference table so we have some room to work. You already know the general gist of the mission but we have now completed all the research, established contacts and developed your cover stories," Masterson said as he retrieved two folders from his desk.

"You'll be attending an international forum on particle physics in Dravi, Slovestein. Dr. Rikhart will be presenting at a couple of sessions. As an attendee you'll be able to initiate contact without drawing too much undue scrutiny. He will provide you with some documentation for your review to verify the information he is offering in exchange for asylum. Once you determine the validity of what he's given you then Mr. Crane will initiate actions for your exit. Here are you briefing packets. I'll give you a couple of minutes to read over them."

Masterson sat back quietly in his chair watching with concealed amusement just waiting for the point they reached their cover stories. He knew immediately when they had reached that section as both men's heads snapped up almost in unison one projecting a lethal glare, the other pleading to be shot. It took everything he had not to break out in laughter at their responses.

"Questions?" he said innocently.

"Are you serious this is the best cover you could come up with?!" Nelson thundered.

"Really Harri you don't have much to study up on given you are going basically as yourself," Masterson responded. Looking over at Crane he was certain the young man was busily trying to spot a weapon in the office so he could shoot himself in the foot to get out of this mission.

"You'll be disguised so no one will recognize you and having an adult mentally challenged son in tow will make the association you develop with Dr. Rikhart that much more believable. You can swap stories, empathize with one and other, and let the boys play together. It will also free Crane up to move more easily around the venue and touch base with contacts without drawing much attention," Masterson continued thoroughly enjoying Nelson's response.

Harri glared at Masterson desperately fighting to control his temper while Lee slowly sank lower in his chair. As the silence continued Masterson smiled. "Good it's all settled then. You two read through these packets and let me know if you have any questions."

Lee and Harri set to reading the rest of the packet. Aside from the cover the rest of the mission brief was surprisingly complete with significant details about the conference venue, established contacts and multiple extraction options.

As Lee finished his packet he rose from the table, "Excuse me sirs I need to use the facilities." Both superior officers nodded and he exited the room. As the door closed Masterson couldn't control his laughter any longer and began chuckling.

"Pardon me for saying so Admiral but this is a crock of shit," Harri said as he glowered at his friend. "Paybacks will be a bitch and with interest."

At that point Robert completely lost it and was nearly rolling on the floor. Finally getting his amusement under control he wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded. "I know Harri but honestly it's the only scenario that we think will work. You'll be impersonating a real scientist who has published material in this field but is so agoraphobic no one has ever seen him and his personal life is a complete unknown. The two dim bulbs running around together should put security off their guard and hopefully allow for you all to slip away unnoticed. The most potent weapon you have on your side is Crane. He's an unknown entity in the covert community, only you will know his full capabilities and contrary to what you probably believe what he did in Naples deserved that promotion."

"Robert there's no doubt in my mind that Lee deserved that promotion, I read the packet and if I have to get involved in all this nonsense again there's no one I would rather have watching my back. He's been there for me more than once and paid the price for it each time."

"Yes I'm well aware of that and that will only make your cover as father and son more believable. There is a very real respect and daresay affection on his part for you and given your reaction when you found out he was associated with ONI, I would hazard to say you return that regard to a certain extent. The way you two interact will be natural, unforced unlike with any other pair of operatives I could send into this situation. Harri I think you know I would have approached you for this mission regardless of Crane's association with ONI so please don't take it out on him," Masterson replied.

"I realize that Robert and I've been doing my best not to let my personal feelings affect how I deal with Mr. Crane."

"Good. Once or probably more correctly _if_ he returns," Masterson said with a chuckle. "I'll have you head down to stores to get outfitted with equipment then you can work with our staff on your disguise and meet with Dr. Trimble to get current with his work. Meanwhile Crane will be shipped off to spend a week in an adult special needs group home to research his part in this charade. After you've both completed your training we'd like you to spend a week together in your undercover roles so you're familiar with each other in this new dynamic."

Nelson sighed heavily and nodded his head. "Yes sir, I can't wait," Harri said unenthusiastically.

((O))

It had been nearly a month since Nelson and Crane had begun their preparation for the upcoming mission. Masterson was nervous about this one for the simple reason if Slovestein officials figured out who Trimble really was they could potentially extract from Nelson the types of information the US hoped to gain from Rikhart.

It was pretty much a given that they would be under constant monitoring from the minute they entered the country so their covers and performance had to be flawless. Any awkward moments or slips would no doubt be noticed immediately and could have disastrous results for everyone involved if their true intentions and identities came to light. He needed to personally have a high comfort level that this was going to work so he was now on his way to the safe house where the two officers had been holed up for the last week to see how things had progressed.

Once his staff car pulled to a stop, the driver hopped out and opened the door for the admiral. Masterson walked quickly up the path and knocked on the door. As he waited to be admitted he heard voices coming from the other side.

"Someone's here, someone's here, someone's at the door Dad. Can I get it? Can I?" the first voice exclaimed excitedly.

"No son, wait for me and we'll get it together," a rich baritone voice answered.

Masterson chuckled quietly. He waited patiently as he was no doubt checked out quite thoroughly by the occupants inside. A moment later he heard the deadbolt slide back and the door opened ever so slightly.

"Yes? May I help you?" Dr. Brian Trimble inquired.

"Who is it Dad, who is it? Can I see?" Michael Trimble called out as he jockeyed for position behind his father.

"My god the disguise is flawless, Harriman. I didn't even recognize you," Masterson said as he took in the man's appearance.

"I'm sorry sir, you must be mistaken there's no Harriman here. I think you have the wrong house," Trimble replied as he began to close the door.

"Actually Dr. Trimble I'm here to see your son Michael about an opening at the Masterson group home in Herndon," Masterson replied.

The tall young man standing to the side of the door moved quickly behind his father and smiled. "Really?! It's for me?"

Nelson laughed, stepped back and allowed Masterson to enter. The admiral was truly impressed with the transformation Nelson had gone through. His hair was now coal black matching Crane's in color perfectly and a perm had added a nice natural looking wave. He sported brown contacts, a pair of black horn rimmed glasses and full beard.

Crane hadn't changed much at all. His hair was a little longer but basically unchanged, the one noticeable distinction was the expression on the face and eyes. Gone was the very serious, intelligent and at times unsettlingly intense gaze that was his norm replaced by a much softer expression usually sported by a child. Masterson seriously doubted Crane had ever really worn such a look in his life given the difficult youth he spent as a ward of the state. The fact that he was pulling it off so successfully now spoke volumes as to his talents.

"Come on in Mr. Masterson," Trimble replied. "Michael, take our visitor's coat and hang it up neatly in the coat closet. When that's done, why don't you go see about making us some coffee and make up a plate of cookies? I want more cookies on the plate than in your mouth, got it."

"Yes Dad," Michael replied. "Can I have your coat, sir?"

"May I," corrected his father.

"_May _I have your coat sir," Michael parroted. Masterson handed off his jacket and Michael quickly moved to the coat closet, hung it up then disappeared into the kitchen.

Masterson scanned the room and as expected found it neat and tidy, very homey, the only subtle difference the physics texts on the desk and a number of toys and games stacked neatly over in a corner by the fireplace. If he hadn't known better he would have sworn the two were father and son.

"Well Dr. Trimble it looks like you and your son are quite at home here. How have things been going?"

"Not bad, it's been a bit of an adjustment being here together but I think all things considered we're getting along fine." Trimble replied.

"Dad the coffee's done. Can I have a Coke?" Michael called from the kitchen.

"No you may not have another Coke, I swear to god you live on those things. You may have a glass of orange juice or milk, your choice. Set out the coffee cups on the kitchen table and we'll be right there."

"Yes sir." Michael replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

As Trimble looked back at his guest to continue their conversation he was greeted with a huge smile and silent laughter from the admiral. "What?"

"I was worried that you two would have problems pulling this off. Are you sure he secretly isn't your son?" Masterson replied.

Harri scowled at him for a moment. "You wanted realism you've got it. As soon as we got here we decided to assume our covers and live that way so there are no slips once we arrive in Slovestein," Harri said as he moved into the kitchen.

"Crane come on over and sit down," Masterson said as he pulled out a chair at the table and sat.

"Aye sir," Lee replied and walked over with the pot of coffee and plate of cookies. He quickly filled the cups and then went to the fridge and grabbed a Coke for himself as Harri glared at him.

"Well gentlemen I am duly impressed. You two seem as though you've lived together for years, your interactions were relaxed and natural even with an observer. My level of comfort with this mission has just soared astronomically. Well done," the admiral said as he sipped on his coffee.

"Thank you, sir," Nelson replied. "In working our way through this we've made some tweaks to our cover story. We've given Lee a little higher IQ and given him an ability to learn other languages with relative ease, similar to an idiot savant. He's going to need to be able to talk to Rikhart's son so that should explain how he knows the language. Hopefully they'll become friends and it will be easier to keep him with us when we go. I picked up the language packet from the office and we've both been familiarizing ourselves with Slovani. I plan on taking the tapes with us so Michael here can practice."

Masterson laughed. "Sounds like a wise move. Is there anything else you need from the office?"

"We were completely outfitted before we were sent our separate ways. I think the only things we need are airline tickets and passports sir," Lee replied.

"Speaking of which, I have them right here," Masterson answered as he pulled two thick envelopes out of his coat pocket and passed them out. "There's also enough cash to take care of day to day expenses and credit cards for the rest. A car will be here tomorrow morning at 0500 to take you to the airport."

"Then I think we're all set," Harri said as he looked through the contents of the envelope.

"Very well, then I'll leave you to get packed and ready for your trip bright and early tomorrow morning. Good luck gentlemen and I'll see you when you return."

"Thank you sir, hopefully that will be in less than a week," Harri said, as they all rose from their chairs. He escorted the admiral out and stood at the door until he was in his car and gone. He closed the door and returned to the kitchen. "I saw that, I said you could have milk or orange juice." The response was a devious laugh. "Have you got all your bags packed like I asked you Michael?"

((O))

They had been nearly 24 hours in transit from Washington D.C. to Dravi, the largest port city in Slovenstein. Dr. Trimble and his son worked their way through customs and finally picked up a taxi that delivered them to the grand hotel in the center of the city. They made their way to the front desk to check in.

"Good afternoon, I am Dr. Brian Trimble I'm attending the physics conference and believe you have a reservation for me." Trimble said to the front desk clerk.

"Yes sir one moment let me take a look," she replied as she shot a rather lustful look at the young man standing behind him. "Of course here it is. You have a three room suite for you and one other."

"Yes for me and my son, Michael," Trimble replied as he handed her his credit card.

Hearing his name Michael turned around and focused on the young lady behind the desk. "_Hello I'm Michael. I'm very pleased to meet you_," he said in Slovani.

She smiled picking up immediately he was somewhat simple, but still gorgeous. "_Hello, I'm Lydia. It's nice to meet you too._"

Michael blushed and smiled shyly back at her looking through his long lashes. "How was that Dad? Did I do all right?" he whispered.

"That was very good Michael, sounds like you've been practicing," Trimble replied patiently to his son.

After a moment the clerk provided him with a form to sign and then gave him two keys. "You'll be on the 15th floor, room 1535. The elevator is directly behind you and I'll have the bellman take your luggage to your room."

"That's not necessary we can handle the bags ourselves. Come along Michael pick up your bags we're going to our room now."

"Bye…uh I mean _good bye,_" Michael said to the clerk, smiled shyly again then picked up his luggage and dutifully followed his father to the elevator. "Can I push the button?"

With an exasperated sigh Brian replied, "Yes you can push the button. Come along now and don't dawdle." The doors opened and they entered. "Do you know which button to push?" Michael pointed to one and Brian nodded. Michael pushed the button and smiled in delight as the doors slid shut.

As soon as they reached the suite Lee was nearly bouncing off the walls as he ran between the rooms and launched himself onto each of the beds trying to determine which one was best. Harri just stood there and chuckled watching the man he had with him behave like a huge kid.

"Are you through yet?" Harri asked an amused smile across his face.

"Yup," Lee replied as he bounced lightly on his knees in the center of the bed. "This one's nice and springy."

"Okay then that's your bed and this is your room. Go get your bags bring them in here and then hang up your suit so it doesn't get wrinkled."

Lee sighed. "Yes Dad." He climbed off the bed and went into the shared sitting room to collect his suitcases and to start unpacking.

"Once you're done with that get washed up and we'll go down to the dining room for dinner."

"Kay."

They both quickly unpacked their luggage, washed up and were out the door in 15 minutes. They stood before the elevator doors waiting for the car to arrive. As they stepped in, finding no one else in the car, Michael quickly hit every single button garnering a very dirty look from his father.

"Do that one more time and we will have some serious words young man." Brian said glowering at his son as the doors opened on the 14th floor. Michael smiled broadly and just laughed aloud.

When the elevator finally reached the third floor they exited and made their way to the restaurant. As they waited for the hostess to seat them they both surveyed the room and spotted the reason they were there sitting alone at a table near the window.

"Hey Dad, can we sit by the window? I want to look down at the people below and watch the cars go by." Michael asked enthusiastically just loud enough to be heard by the few patrons in the room.

"We'll see. I'll ask when the hostess arrives."

Momentarily the hostess came out of the kitchen and spotted the two men at the entrance. "_Two for dinner?_"

"_Yes. I was wondering can we get a table near the windows, my son would like to watch the activities on the street below_," Brian asked.

She looked as though she was going to say no until Michael turned on his boyish charm topped off with a shy and engaging smile. "Please I've never been to a restaurant that's off the ground before."

Standing no chance against that smile and those big doe eyes she relented and returned Michael's smile. "Of course my dear, please follow me." Michael let loose one of his most brilliant smiles and giggled a bit.

As they were escorted to the table next to Dr. Rikhart, it was very obvious that they had drawn his attention. The two men quickly took their seats and Michael looked out the window excitedly pointing out things he saw on the street below.

"Michael, son, please keep your voice down, we don't want to disturb the other diners," Brian said as he picked up the menu and began to peruse the options.

"Yes Dad, I'll try." Too interested in what was going on below, Michael didn't have the slightest interest in the menu. He more quietly pointed out the things that captured his attention.

"What would you like for dinner, son?" Brian asked.

"Uh nothing, I'm not really that hungry," Michael answered distractedly.

"Not an option. How about a Jaeger schnitzel? That's like a chicken fried steak with brown gravy and mushrooms, with French fries and a vegetable."

Michael just wrinkled his nose. "Really Dad I'm not hungry."

"Guess what, you're getting a Jaeger schnitzel and you will eat it, do I make myself clear?" Brian said sternly.

"Yes sir," Michael answered quietly his eyes downcast as he fiddled with his napkin.

"Good that's all settled." Brian waved the waiter over; he ordered himself a scotch on the rocks along with their dinner and then sat back and observed his sulking son. "Michael you haven't eaten more than a couple of cookies and a Coke all day. You need to keep your strength up for all our sightseeing after the meetings, okay."

"Yes Dad," he replied quietly.

"So what all have you seen out the window?" Brian asked. That proved to be the diversion that pulled his son out of his little funk. His face lit up as he indicated all the new and odd things he saw moving on the street below.

After a moment, the man at the next table stood up and approached them. "Pardon me but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, are you participating in the physics forum this week?"

Brian stood and Michael just looked up at the man. "Yes, I'm Brian Trimble from the United States and this is my son Michael." Michael gave the man a little wave.

"A pleasure to meet you Dr. Trimble, I've read many of your papers. I was particularly impressed by your article on the Spectral Problem for the q-Knizhnik-Zamolodchikov Equation and Continuous q-Jacobi Polynomials. I am Konrad Rikhart from here in Slovestein," he said as he extended his hand.

"The honor is all mine Dr. Rikhart, you're the main reason I signed up for this forum. I'm very interested in your work on string theory and noncommutative field theory and Lorentz violation and was hoping to snag a moment of your time to discuss your theories."

"Please call me Konrad and I look forward to discussing it with you later. I was wondering if I could join you and your son for dinner. I think we have more in common than a fascination with physics and I would very much like to discuss that topic with you."

"By all means please join us and I'm Brian. In what other area do we share an interest Konrad?"

"Our sons," Konrad said quietly. "If I've made an incorrect assumption please forgive me but from listening to your conversation, it sounds as though your son has some learning disability. I have a son as well who has the cognitive abilities of a 5 year old but he's 25. He has Down's Syndrome."

Brian nodded knowingly. "Yes apparently we do share a similar interest. Michael suffered brain damage when the umbilical cord got wrapped around his neck and cut off oxygen to his brain during birth. He's 23 but has the mental abilities of a 10 year old."

"If I may be so bold as to pry, why did you bring him with you to this forum?"

"His caretaker had a family emergency at the last minute and had to leave. If I wanted to attend I needed to bring him along since I didn't have time to find someone else to stay with him while I was gone," Brian explained.

"Ah, what about his mother?" Konrad asked not sure if he was prying too much.

"She died in child birth, so it's just been Michael and me from the start. How about you Konrad, where is your son?"

"Hans is up in our room sleeping. The hotel was kind enough to have a maid stay in the room while I came down for dinner. Again much like you my caretaker was unable to keep watch and my wife is also deceased."

Michael sat quietly listening to the men talk as he continued to watch what was going on below. Their meals arrived about 20 minutes later. Michael for the most part worked on cutting his meat into smaller and smaller pieces and spreading them across the plate trying to make it look as though he had actually eaten some.

"Ahem!" Brian said after a few minutes. "If that food isn't off that plate and in your stomach in the next 15 minutes there will be no dessert and you'll get to spend the entire day in the room studying, is that understood?"

Michael looked up with pleading eyes, he really didn't want the food but his father didn't seem to care. "Yes sir," he said very quietly then scooped up a forkful shoved it in his mouth making a face as he chewed and swallowed hard as though he was eating straw.

"Better, now get to it," Brian said as he shot Konrad a wink. The other man laughed having experienced the same behavior with his son. Michael made quick work of his dinner finally and had little difficulty with the apple cake that was for dessert. As the last crumb was eaten Brian called for the check.

"Brian, I was wondering would you and Michael like to come up to my room for an after dinner drink? Maybe Hans will be awake and he and Michael can meet and we can converse further."

"That sounds like a great idea. Come on Michael maybe you can meet a new friend to play with while we're here," Brian answered and shot his son a sly grin.

((O))

They adjourned to Rikhart's suite; Konrad tipped the maid and let her return to her other duties. He moved to the minibar and opened it up. "What's your poison?" he asked Brian.

"Scotch if you have it otherwise a brandy will be fine."

"You're in luck it looks like there is some very nice scotch." Rikhart quickly dispensed the liquor into a glass along with a couple of ice cubes and passed it to Brian then poured a brandy for himself. "Would you like something Michael?"

"Is there a Coke?"

"Yes there is. Do you want a glass or is the can okay?"

"The can is fine, thank you." Michael replied as he accepted the drink then sat down next to his father on the sofa.

As they talked quietly the door from one of the bedrooms opened and a short stocky young man stumbled out rubbing his eyes. Konrad rose from his seat, walked over to the sleepy 'boy' and placed his arm across his shoulder. "_Hans this is Dr. Trimble and his son Michael. Can you say hello?_"

"_Hello,_" he replied and sidled closer to his father not overly sure about the two visitors.

"_Hello Hans_," Brian responded.

"_Hello Hans. My name is Michael. How are you?_" Michael replied in Slovani.

Rikhart shot Brian and Michael a surprised look at the boy's response. "I'm impressed. Hans has difficulty expressing himself in one language, I can't imagine him doing it in two."

"That seems to be one of the natural gifts that Michael retained; he has an uncanny ability to pick up new languages. He's akin to an idiot savant in that regard. He can rather rapidly learn the rudimentary structure of different languages but the vocabulary doesn't advance beyond what a 10 year old would normally know. His other gift is natural athleticism; he's very well coordinated and can play any number of games exceedingly well." Brian explained. "He loves to run."

"Well you and he are fortunate in that. Hans is not so gifted; although he can sing very well when the mood hits him. _You sing well don't you Hans?_" Rikhart said as he gave his son a quick hug.

"_Yes Papa I can sing real good._"

"_Hans why don't you show Michael your room while I talk with his father._" Konrad said.

Hans looked up at his father not quite sure he wanted the stranger to see his room. He was so much bigger than him and would probably take all his toys. After a moment and a stern look from his father he nodded. "_Okay_. _Come on Michael come see my room and I'll show you some of the toys I got to bring,_" Hans answered.

Michael looked at his father and received a nod giving him permission to leave. "_Okay, show me the way Hans._"

As the boys left Rikhart focused on Trimble. "The reason I asked you up was to inquire about services for adults like Hans in your country. There are limited options and opportunities here in this country and I've been thinking about sending him elsewhere for the care he needs."

"Ah I see," Brian replied. "Well I've got a number of internet sites I can give you and I'm acquainted with a couple of people who have adult children with Down's syndrome. If you can pull up the internet I can get you started…"

They spent the next hour hopping between internet sites and discussing issues related to special needs adults. When the conversation began to lag Brian was unable to bite back a yawn. "Well I think it's time Michael and I head on up to our room and call it a night. We've been on the move for over 24 hours and I'm quite surprised he's still awake. Maybe we can go out for dinner tomorrow after the day's last session and if you have more questions I can try and answer them."

"I would like that very much. I know a very nice little out of the way restaurant that has excellent food, good drinks and things to keep the boys occupied. How about we meet at 1900 in the lobby?"

"That sounds like a good plan," Brian said as he moved to Hans' room. "Michael, say good night to your friend, it's time we go up to our room and go to bed."

"Okay Dad," Michael said with a yawn. "_Good night Hans, sleep good._"

Leaving Rikhart's suite they caught the elevator up to their floor and headed for their room. They moved quickly down the hall and entered their suite.

"Okay Michael I want you ready for bed and between the covers in 30 minutes."

"All right Dad. You gonna read me a bedtime story?" Lee called out from his room.

Harri turned around and glared at him as Lee's face lit up with a mischievous grin. "No I think you'll be asleep before I get beyond the first page. Go on get ready for bed."

"If I gotta. Will you come tuck me in; it's kind of scary in a new place." Lee replied laughing silently.

"Yeah I'll come tuck you in alright." Harri replied through gritted teeth.

"Hey Dad can we go running tomorrow morning? I saw a park across the street when we were in the restaurant."

"Sure thing, we can get up early and get a good run in before we have to go to the meetings. You ready for bed yet?"

"Yes sir," Lee replied.

Harri walked into Lee's room and made sure he was in bed. He pulled the covers up higher and then turned to go back to his room and collapse in bed.

"What no kiss?" Lee shot back. A small pillow off of the sofa flew through the door nailing him right in the face. Both men started laughing. "Night Dad."

"Night Son."

((O))

By 0600 both men were up and dressed for their early morning run. They exited the room and headed for the elevator. As they waited for the car Harri fixed Lee with withering glare. "You touch those buttons again and I'll break all your fingers, got it?" Lee laughed out loud and when the doors opened he moved quickly to the back of the car.

When they reached the lobby they walked directly out and crossed the street towards the park. Reaching the jogging trail they both stretched out and then began trotting down the path at a good pace.

"Well what did you think of Rikhart?" Nelson asked.

"He seems to really care for his son. I get the feeling he's sincere in his desire to get him out and have him taken care of properly." Lee replied.

"I don't know if you heard last night but we're going to go out with them for dinner tonight, some place off the beaten path. I want one more day to get a better feel for him before I identify myself and get the data from him."

"Sounds like a good approach, sir." Lee replied.

"What about his son? He has all the physical characteristics of Down's syndrome."

"Yes he is definitely affected by the syndrome. He's nice enough and I think he's physically able to stay with us when we make the move to exit. He seems a little withdrawn and quiet but that can work to our favor when it comes time to go."

"Good. What I want to do is send you to our suite after the meetings get started to play around inside and cleanup any monitoring devices in the room. I'm fairly sure we're being watched, I just want to know how much interest they have in us."

"What would help me out on that is if we play a treasure hunt game of some sort. You could hide things around the room then give me either clues or a map and that would give me more freedom to look closely at things without arousing too much suspicion." Lee offered.

"That is an outstanding idea," Nelson replied impressed with the suggestion. "I'll place a number of small items around the suite while you shower, then when you get bored with the meeting and ask to go to the room I'll give you an envelope with the list of clues for the things you have to find."

"Sounds like fun Dad," Michael responded as they came upon another pair of joggers in front of them. They trotted along in silence for another half mile nodding and smiling at other joggers out for a run.

Harri took a quick look at his watch. "The first session starts in about 90 minutes, I'm ready to head back get showered up and have a little breakfast."

Lee really would have loved to cover another couple of miles but it wasn't his call. "Okay Dad. How bout we spice it up a bit though?"

"Oh how so?"

"Last one _it_ has to buy the other person what they want for dinner when we get home."

"It?" Harri inquired not quite certain where Lee was going with this.

Lee smiled evilly then pushed Harri off stride. "You're _**it **_Dad, catch me if you can." Michael took off running and laughing with Brian in hot but lagging pursuit as younger and longer legs increased the distance between them.

By the time Brian reached the hotel front doors Michael was standing there waiting for him with a huge smile on his face. "I won!" he declared.

"You cheated," Brian replied laughing at the youthful exuberance. "I think I want a rematch and I get to call the next game."

"Spoil sport," bantered Michael. "Okay you can call the next game."

They entered the hotel and caught the elevator up to the room. As planned, Harri hid a number of small things around the rooms in preparation for Lee's more thorough examination. In planting his clues he noticed at least three microphones and suspected a small camera located in a lamp finial. Once Lee was done he took his shower and dressed for the day then they exited the room and went down to the restaurant for breakfast.

((O))

As the doors to the elevator closed the door to the room across the hall opened and two men walked across the hall opened the Trimble's door and went inside. They did a quick reconnaissance of the suite checking the placement of their monitoring devices.

"What was he hiding?" asked Scheuman.

"I have no idea. He didn't seem to notice our devices but I think we should move them just to be sure. We can look at what he hid as we reposition them." Markt answered.

"What is this? A book of matches, a coin, a safety pin, a boarding pass; none of this makes any sense." Scheuman said as he located each item they watched Trimble place. "The more I watch these two the more I think they're probably not trying to convince Rikhart to defect. We'll watch a little longer and then I think we will have a discussion with the _boy_ tomorrow."

"Okay let's get out of here before they come back."

((O))

The physics forum started with the usual welcoming speeches and an overview of the events to follow. Once they moved into the actual presentations Lee began to feel his eyes glaze over as the focus of the presentations far exceeded his study of the subject. He looked over at Nelson and almost laughed at the man's rapt attention to the speaker; at least someone was having a good time. Lee really didn't have to fake being bored and antsy as events wore on.

As the presentation came to a close Lee made his play. "Dad this is boring, can't we go and see stuff now?" Michael whined quietly to his father.

"No Michael, I told you we were going to be in the meetings all day and only after we have listened to the presentations can we go," Brian answered evenly.

"But Dad this hurts my head. What language are they talking in cuz I can't understand a single word. It's kind of like having to sit and listen to you and Dr. Drebbins talk about work. Can't I just go up to the room and read my books? Pleeeeaseeee?" Michael pleaded.

Brian issued an exaggerated sigh, rolled his eyes then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I suppose so. Here I made up a mystery for you to solve. These are the clues and you have to find all the things I've hidden in the room. Does that sound like more fun?"

Michael's face lit up with a bright smile as he accepted the envelope. "Oh I love this game. Yes that sounds a gazillion times more fun. Can I go now?"

"Well the next session is about to start, I'll take you up to the room after it's over."

"I can go by myself; I'm not a baby ya know. I know what our room number is and which buttons to push in the elevator," Michael replied indignantly.

"Yes you've proven to be very good at pushing buttons," Brian answered with a smile as he watched the evil little grin spread across Michael's face. "All right, here's the key to the room, you go directly there and stay there until I come get you at lunch. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Michael answered and smiled brightly.

"And one other thing, I want the rooms to remain in one piece. You make a mess you will clean it all up before you get anything to eat," Brian warned.

"Yes Dad, I promise to be good," Michael answered with a degree of exasperation.

"Okay then, get going and remember what I said Mister, no mess."

((O))

Michael quickly made his way to the elevator and returned to their room after visiting each floor briefly on the way up. He unlocked the door entered the suite went to his room then took off his suit and donned his favorite blue jeans and white oxford shirt. If he was in the room he could get comfortable as far as he was concerned. He grabbed a Coke out of the minibar then plopped down on the sofa and opened his envelope.

He read through the list then starting with the first item began his very painstaking examination of their accommodations. By the time he was halfway through the list he'd found eight microphones and two cameras and that was just in the sitting room. He made quite a show being very deliberate in reasoning out each clue and then searching for the item. He added each found item along with the things his dad hadn't hidden to his swag bag which had also been inside the envelope.

At 1200 he heard the room door open and someone step in. "Michael, are you here?" Harri called out. He walked over to Lee's room and peered in, seeing no one around and not hearing any sounds he started to become alarmed. He moved across the sitting room to his bedroom and cautiously opened the door. As he did Michael jumped out and yelled "Boo!"

Harri didn't have to feign surprise as he nearly jumped out of his socks. He fixed Lee with a searing glare. "What the hell do you think you're doing? You nearly scared me to death!" he stormed.

Lee's face immediately began to cloud as he dropped his head and walked slowly out into the sitting room. "Sorry," he said quietly as he moved to his room and flopped on his bed face down.

Harri sighed, removed his jacket and threw it on the bed then crossed over to Lee's room. "Michael, I'm sorry I snapped at you but I wasn't expecting that and it scared me. I was afraid something had happened to you when you didn't answer when I came into the room."

"I said I was sorry Dad. I won't do it again," Michael's responded his words muffled from the pillow he'd pulled over his head.

Harri knew this was all an act since they were certain they were being monitored but Lee was making him feel about an inch tall at the moment. Geez he was good at this undercover game. When this was all over he was going to make this young man pay; bilge cleaning duty was starting to sound better by the minute. He'd throw in ballast tank inspections at depth as well.

Brian moved into Michael's room and sat down on the bed next to him. Michael made no move to roll over or uncover his head. Brian finally reached out and placed his hand in the middle of Michael's back and patted it gently. "Come on son, I said I was sorry. Why don't you show me what all you've found so far." Harri gritted his teeth and cursed up a blue streak mentally, he could feel Lee shaking with silent laughter as Brian tried to make up with Michael.

Once Lee had his laughter under control he finally rolled over and smiled. "Kay! Come on I found all sorts of stuff, some of it I don't think was on your list. You musta forgot to put it on there. I still got a few things left to find but I had only just started your room when you came back," he explained enthusiastically. He pushed off the bed and scampered into Harri's room to collect the bag he'd left on the dresser.

They both sat down on the sofa and Lee dumped the contents out onto the coffee table. Harri looked at him and mimed a silent whistle. In addition to the few things Harri had hidden, Lee had come up with 20 microphones and six cameras. These guys weren't fooling around and were probably more than a little pissed that Michael had just undone all their hard work.

"See," Lee said as he picked up one of the cameras and deliberately looked into the lens. "These I don't think were on your list, unless you called them something else. See here, I've got most of the stuff that was on your list though."

"Wow you've done well son," Harri replied. "As a reward why don't we go down for lunch and you can have whatever you want. Go on and put your suit back on and we'll go eat."

Lee grimaced at the thought of putting back on the suit. "Couldn't we just have them bring something up here, Dad? I don't want to get dressed up again, I just got comfortable. If we have them bring it here I promise I'll eat everything on my plate. Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Well okay, since you just got comfortable and all," Nelson replied knowing Lee's ploy would keep their watchers from coming back in while they were gone and replacing at least some of the devices Lee had uncovered.

"Great! Hey Dad what are these things?" Lee said holding up one of the microphones and scraped his fingernail roughly over the surface.

"They look like microphones, son."

"Microphones, why would they put microphones in our room?" Lee asked innocently.

Harri smiled wickedly. "Sometimes people like to spy on other people without them knowing it so they can hear them talk about secret things they wouldn't talk about in front of strangers."

"That doesn't sound very nice," Lee retorted. "Do you think they were spying on us? Do we have any secret things they want to hear about?"

"Not unless they want to hear about you being a brat and scaring your father to death," Harri teased.

"I said I was sorry Dad," Lee added contritely as he lowered his eyes and looked at the floor.

"I was just kidding Michael. Come on let's get the menu and order us some lunch. Remember the deal you made, you will eat everything on your plate without me having to remind you."

"Yes sir," Lee replied.

Harri called in their lunch order and as he hung up the phone he saw Lee motioning him into his bedroom. He moved into the room, his expression very obviously asking the question why.

"This is the only room I know is completely clear sir," Lee whispered. "There are at least two more devices in the sitting room I can't reach and I haven't completed clearing your room."

"Okay. So quite obviously we are persons of interest or do you think they have every room in this hotel bugged?"

"They might have gone for a volume discount," Lee quipped back. "I tend to think these were placed for our benefit and I'm sure there are similar devices in Rikhart's room as well as any other Americans attending the event. You know as soon as we leave they'll be back to reinstall."

"That's true. Before I head back down to the conference, I'm going to tell you to leave any others you find in place and hopefully throw them off our track. I'll dump the ones you found in the trash and they can collect them when they service the room after we go out for dinner."

"Good idea sir," Lee answered. "I'll let you know how many I find in your room as I complete my list of things to find. Have you touched base with Rikhart today?"

"I spoke briefly with him after one of the sessions and we're still on for dinner."

"Good to hear. I'll be ready."

Just then there was a knock on the door. They exited the bedroom and Harri walked to the door and let the waiter into their room. He quickly placed the covered dishes on the table next to the window, accepted Harri's tip and left.

Harri lifted the covers one at a time and inspected the meals. He sat down in front of his meal and uncovered his plate. "Come on over son, it's time for lunch. Remember your promise now."

Lee claimed the seat opposite Harri and lifted the cover off his meal to find a healthy serving of liver and onions with Brussel sprouts and cooked beets. He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. When he looked back at Harri there was an evil grin spread across his face and he whispered across the table, "Payback's a bitch." Lee laughed out loud picked up his knife and fork and began forcing down lunch.

((O))

At precisely 1900 Brian and Michael stepped off the elevator into the lobby to meet up with their dinner companions for the evening. Konrad and Hans were waiting for them on the couch near the front door.

"_Good evening Konrad, Hans. It's good to see you both,_" Brian said.

"_Good evening Brian and you too Michael. Did you have a good day?"_ Konrad replied.

"_Yes sir, I had a great time playing in the room. How are you tonight Hans,_" Michael answered.

Hans blushed and buried his head in his father's side. "_Hans, Michael asked you a question please answer him._"

Hans blushed again then smiled at Michael. "_I'm good._" Michael and Brian smiled and nodded.

"Well gentlemen why don't we be on our way. It's such a nice night I think a walk would be in order, if that's all right with you." Konrad continued.

"That's fine with us Konrad, lead the way." Brian answered.

The restaurant was located about eight blocks from their hotel and as they walked Brian and Konrad chatted as did Michael and Hans. When they arrived Brian and Michael were quite pleased with the quaint little pub Konrad had directed them to. It was quite obviously an old establishment and according to Konrad dated back to the 1600s.

Once inside they found a cozy little tavern. The ceiling was made up of old wooden beams with flags and other memorabilia hung from and draped between the rafters. There was a long wooden bar on one side of the room and a number of roughhewn and well used wooden booths with thick wooden tables along the opposite wall, and in the center of the room there were a few tables and chairs. There were soft lights above the bar and candles in the center of each table. The only bright lights were located in the far back corner where an old dart board hung on an old door.

They claimed one of the larger booths and then ordered drinks and their meals. Brian and Konrad continued their discussion from the evening before as Hans and Michael had miniature sword fights with the little plastic swords that had been laden with cherries and other fruit in their drinks. Being a Monday there were few patrons and they were mainly sitting at the bar. When they finished their meals Konrad suggested that they move to the back of the bar and play a few games of darts.

Brian smiled and fixed Michael in his sites. "Well Michael I think I just found my game for the rematch from this morning's race." Konrad shot the two a quizzical look.

"Michael challenged me to a race this morning from the park back to the hotel. I think he cheated when he pushed me off my stride and then took off. I told him I wanted a rematch but I got to choose the game." Brian explained much to Michael's delight.

"He would have lost anyway," Michael said with a laugh. "He's not real fast."

"Keep it up young man and we'll see who's laughing at the end. Same bet, the winner has to buy the loser dinner when we get home?"

"Yeah I suppose, but I don't think this is fair. I've never really played this game before and you already knew how to run, but not too fast." Michael said with a smirk.

Konrad laughed and gave his own son a quick hug. "Well then I think we have a game. Hans is pretty good at darts, but since you two will be playing for blood I think we'll keep separate scores. I will play Hans and you two can battle it out."

"That sounds quite fair Konrad. Best two out of three games Michael?"

"Okay," Michael replied dubiously.

Konrad quickly explained everything to Hans and told him about the bet that Michael and Brian had. He asked if Hans wanted to do the same thing and his face lit up at getting the challenge.

((O))

They paid their dinner checks and moved to one of the back tables near the dartboard. Konrad quickly explained the rules to Michael and how to keep score. He wrote their initials on the small chalkboard and then handed each man three brightly colored darts. It was agreed that the first round was purely for practice so everyone could get a feel for their darts and the board. After that was complete they drew lots to see who would go first and Brian received the honors.

Harri had spent a number of years in England and the pubs when in school and had quickly developed a hand for darts. The first game between he and Lee was over rather quickly as he racked up the points. "First game belongs to me," he said giving Michael a cheesy smile and a condescending pat on the back. "I think a huge steak dinner is sounding really good right now."

"Yeah well it is your game. I've never played it for score before," Michael sulked.

"Well now you have. Do you want to up the bet?" Brian taunted gently.

"To what?" Michael asked.

"How about one day doing what the winner wants to do plus dinner?"

Michael looked at him for a minute considering what that could mean to him if he lost. That would no doubt be another physics conference. He almost backed away but knew his dad would call him chicken.

"Okay, you're on. The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for a whole day."

They shook hands and cleared the scores from the last game. The next game was all Michael and it suddenly dawned on Brian he had just been hustled. Michael could barely contain himself as he added his score coming up with exactly 201 points.

Konrad laughed at the expression on Brian's face as the light dawned. He was doing his best to lose to Hans in the game they had devised. Hans actually was doing quite well finding the paint on the board more times than not.

Brian scowled at Michael. "And just where did you learn to throw darts like that young man?"

"Tommy Drebbins showed me. Every time his dad made him play with me when we went to their house Tommy took me to their rec room and showed me how to play. We never really kept score cuz I think I started beating him too much and he didn't want to lose to a dummy. Still it was fun throwing them," Michael replied with a cheesy smile equaling his father's earlier version.

"Well what say we make things really interesting, how about double or nothing?" Brian offered.

"What's that mean?"

"It means if I win I don't have to buy you dinner or do what you want for a day. If you win then I have to buy two dinners of your choice and you get two days of us doing whatever you want to do."

Lee considered the bet for a moment. "Does this count for real, sir?" he asked knowing Nelson would understand what he meant.

"Yes Mister this counts for real. Are you going to put up or shut up?"

"Yes sir, you're on," Michael replied and offered his hand.

This game went down to the wire. Harri had thrown his three darts and was standing at 200 points. Lee had thrown two of his and had 151 points; he needed to hit the bulls-eye to win without having to go another round. After checking the placement of his first two darts he moved back up to the line took careful aim and just as he was about to throw Harri said, "Want to double it again?"

Lee froze mid-motion and glared at his 'father'. He looked quickly back at the board then made direct eye contact with his tormentor once again. "Sure I really like Disneyland," Lee taunted back then keeping his eyes locked on Harri he drew back his arm and let fly the dart.

Lee trotted up to the board and examined the placement of his last dart. He turned around and pointing to his dart flashed Harri a huge grin then yelled out, "Hey I hit the bull's eye, I win!" He and Konrad dissolved into laughter as Harri sneered at his son. He had a feeling this was going to be very expensive, four meals and four days of his 'son's' choice.

((O))

With the game now over it was getting late and time to head back to the hotel to relax and get some sleep. They exited the pub and began walking back the way they had come. Michael and Hans talked excitedly about winning their bets while Brian and Konrad chatted about physics.

"You know Konrad popcorn on a string pretty well sums up my view of the universe," Harri suddenly said.

Rikhart nearly stumbled as he heard the code phrase he'd been given. He stared for a brief moment at the man next to him. "I actually think it's more like a string of pearls," he responded. "You're my contact?!" he said quietly so that no one could overhear.

"Yes. I'm here to take a look at what you have then set in motion certain things to get you and Hans out of the country."

"Then I supposed Michael isn't really mentally retarded."

"Correct. He's here to ensure everything goes smoothly and we get both of you out safely," Harri replied.

"Harumph," Rikhart replied somewhat disgruntled at having been misled. "Well you both are exceedingly convincing. I actually thought you were father and son you have such a natural and seemingly affectionate rapport. You also seemed to have a real understanding of what I'm going through with Hans."

"I've known Michael since he was a boy; he attended a number of classes I taught at his school so we're very familiar with each other. As for understanding what you're dealing with, in the process of preparing for this mission I've done considerable research and spent time with a number of parents that have developmentally challenged children. They were quite effective in teaching me to understand the challenges, heartbreaks and joys such children bring to their parents."

Rikhart stared at Trimble intensely for a moment. "I can see you are very sincere in that. I must also admit I am equally impressed with your grasp of advanced particle physics that is also quite an accomplishment. So what happens now?"

"You need to provide me with whatever documentation you want reviewed and then I will set in motion the things we need to depart. Just let me know how you want to pass me the information." Nelson replied.

"I have it with me now," Rikhart said. "I have a small flash drive disguised as a small toy I use to distract my son when he has behavioral problems. Should I hand it to you now?"

"I'm not sure if we're under surveillance or not. We discovered our room is being closely monitored, yours too I'm sure, so we could easily have someone following us covertly. Any exchange that blatant would draw scrutiny." Harri replied.

They continued to walk down the street towards the hotel. As they did they passed a vending machine in front of a store. Michael suddenly stopped and turned around. "Dad can we get a candy bar?"

"I'm sorry Michael I don't have any money," replied Brian as he dug through his pockets.

Michael frowned then looked at Rikhart. "Dr. Rikhart I have some bills, could you make change for me so I can get us all a candy bar?"

Nelson and Rikhart both smiled slightly knowing exactly how the exchange was going to take place. Michael pulled a bill out of his pocket and walked over to Dr. Rikhart. The doctor counted through his change then poured a number of coins and a small rabbit shaped flash drive into Michael's hands. Michael pocketed the coins then had Hans come over to the machine to pick out the candy he wanted. He fished back in his pocket for the change and let Hans put the coins in the machine and dispense the bars for everyone.

((O))

Once back in the room Harri and Lee retired to their rooms and got ready for bed. Harri wandered back into Lee's room to check that his son had brushed his teeth, washed his face and was ready to hit the hay. He tucked him in then made his way back to his room and pulled out his laptop inserted the flash drive in the port and pulled up the files on the drive.

He spent the better part of the night reading through the documents intrigued by Rikhart's theories and advancements in particle beam weapons. Even if he never contributed another original thought given what was contained in the files meant the final breakthrough was well within reach. How soon that would occur was anyone's guess but the foundations he had laid out were impressive. Convinced that the US would receive the better part of this deal he closed out the files powered off his machine and went to sleep around 0330.

At 0550 there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Yes?" he inquired sleepily.

"Are we going for a run this morning Dad?" Lee asked.

Harri groaned out loud and pulled a pillow over his head. The last thing he wanted to do was get up.

There was another knock. "Dad, are you okay?"

"Yes Michael I'm fine. I just stayed up too late last night reading, that's all." Nelson replied.

"Oh then I guess you don't want to go for a run. Sorry I woke you." Lee replied and returned to his room. He flopped back down on his bed stared at the ceiling and sighed in frustration.

A couple of minutes later Harri opened the door to his room dressed in his running clothes. "You ready to go, son?" he asked.

"You don't have to sir, I know you're tired. Maybe we can do something after the meetings."

"Come on lazy bones get up and let's get going," Harri said with more enthusiasm this time.

Lee smiled and bounced up to his feet and hurried towards the door. As they waited for the elevator Harri once again fixed him with that 'glare' that said leave the buttons alone. Lee laughed and they got in and rode down to the lobby and headed out for their run.

After warming up and well away from other runners Harri looked at Lee and smiled. "Konrad is the real deal. Even if we walked away with just what he gave me last night we're light years ahead of where we are today. You need to get in touch with our contact and get things rolling."

Lee smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear. Since I did so well in the room by myself yesterday, do I get to forego the lectures today?"

Harri laughed. "Yes you were for the most part a good boy. I'm not sure I approve of all the betting or your skill at pub games but as long as you stay out of bars you should be fine."

"As I recall it was you who was making the bets, Dad," Lee said with a chuckle. "I suppose you noticed that all the bugs had been collected from the garbage can and I think I spotted a number of replacements this morning as I checked out the room waiting for you to get up."

"I'm not surprised. I hadn't looked I was too intent on seeing what Rikhart had given me," Harri replied. "Here's the plan for today, after breakfast I'm going to send you to the room to entertain yourself for the day. You come down at 1200 and meet me in the restaurant for lunch and then we can take a quick walk in the park before the afternoon sessions take place."

"Yes sir. I'll see if I can make contact with the agent in the hotel and get the extraction plan ONI has selected."

"I think we're set then. Shall we head back in?" Harri asked. Lee nodded at which point Harri pushed him off his stride and took off. "You're it!" he hollered over his shoulder.

Lee laughed out loud then took out after him in hot pursuit. Just as they reached the street Lee sailed by Harri tapping him on the shoulder. "You're it now!" he yelled as he bolted across the street and through the hotel front doors. "That's five dinners you owe me, Dad!"

((O))

After a good hearty breakfast Harri and Lee split up for the day. Brian returned to the conference rooms to participate in the scheduled sessions for the day and Michael went to the elevator to return to their room. The novelty of visiting each floor over, Michael hit the button for the 15th floor and waved to his dad as the doors slid shut.

He exited the elevator and walked slowly down the hall to their suite. He took out his key opened the door and entered the room. At that point everything went dark as someone slugged him from behind. When he came to he was more than a little concerned to find himself bound to a chair with a blindfold tied tightly over his eyes. There also was a revolting scent of cheap cologne permeating the air that made him feel sick to his stomach.

"Dad? Dad, are you there? Are you mad at me for beating you again to the hotel?" Michael called out fear very evident in his voice.

"Your '_dad_' isn't here, it's just you and us," an unfamiliar voice responded.

"What do you want? How come you got me all tied up?"

"All we want to do is have a little talk and we want the truth," the voice said. "Okay give him the shot."

Fear and uncertainty thundered through Lee's brain. The last thing he needed was to be shot up with truth serum. As he felt the burn of the injection and his world tipped slightly to the right, he began working through his mental mantras that would hopefully keep him from giving in to the effects of the serum. He repeated in his mind over and over again, "_I am Michael Benjamin Trimble. My father is Brian Stuart Trimble. We live at 4420 E 7__th__ Street in Cambridge, Massachusetts."_

His captors asked the same questions over and over again. Who was he, why was he here, who was he supposed to contact, why did he remove all the cameras and microphones, when were they going to take Rikhart to the extraction point. Each time Michael told them his name, his father was attending the conference and he didn't know anyone here, he thought they were part of his father's 'hide and seek' game and he didn't know what an extraction point was.

Upset at the answers they were getting one of the men suddenly hit him in the gut. Michael cried out in pain and folded over as best he could despite being tied to the chair. They slapped him across the face a couple of times making him see stars.

"If you don't tell us the truth you're only going to get hit more," hissed another of his tormentors.

"I told you the truth. I don't lie; my dad doesn't like me to lie. Please don't hit me I'll be good," Michael pleaded as tears of fear and pain streamed down his face and he fought hard to hold onto breakfast.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Scheuman asked.

"Nah, he's lying. Give him another shot of the serum that will get him chatting." Markt replied.

Michael felt the burn of the serum once again and his world tipped further on its side. They repeated the questions and again received exactly the same answers. Markt hit him in the ribs and stomach repeatedly and this time Michael's breakfast came rushing up.

"Aw gross," spat Scheuman. "You caused it you get to clean it up."

Michael was barely holding on now, he could feel his grip on his secrets becoming tenuous at best. One more question and he would most likely tell them everything. As his mind flirted with that reality he pushed even hard to raise his defenses to protect his father from the same treatment if he broke. They pushed again at his castle walls and once more they held firm.

"Sheesh we've been at this for over two hours, I'm getting tired of this. I think he is who he says he is," Sheuman said with a huff.

"Maybe," Markt conceded. "Give him one more shot that ought to take him down to raw nerves."

Michael felt the burn one last time and this time it felt as though his mind had been ripped apart. There was nothing left as he seemed to float in time and space. They asked their questions again but he couldn't understand or even form a reply. Being assaulted one too many times his mind did the only thing left to it and shut down leaving Michael mercifully unconscious.

"Shit you gave him too much," fumed Markt. "All right let's dump him in his room. They'll think he ate something bad or he's having an allergic reaction. There's no way he's not who he said he is no one can standup to that much serum."

They quickly peered cautiously out their room door and not spotting anyone rushed across the hall with their unconscious load and dumped him on his bed. They returned to their room to monitor the cameras they had replaced the night before.

((O))

It was nearly 1230 and Michael had yet to arrive. Brian was getting somewhat concerned since it wasn't like his son to be late when his father told him where he had to be at a certain time. He finally couldn't stand it any longer excused himself from the table and headed up to their room to check on his son.

He entered the room and called out, "Michael, are you here? You better not be planning to jump out at me again or you're in deep trouble." He was greeted with no response. He walked into his room anticipating Lee was lying in wait for him again but found the room empty and undisturbed.

He exited his room and crossed over to Lee's looked in and was shocked to find his son passed out in the middle of his bed. "Michael!" He ran to his side and placed his hand on his back. He was burning up and his clothes were saturated with sweat. He gently lifted his wrist and felt a racing pulse then ran his hands down his back and legs feeling for any injuries and finding none carefully rolled him over.

His shirt front was covered with vomit and soaked with sweat. Harri ran his hands down Lee's front again looking for any injuries that would explain his condition. Finding none he placed his hand on Lee's forehead and was shocked at the heat radiating from it. He gently tapped Lee's face and was graced with a single moan.

As he looked closer at his son's face there were the telltale signs that he had been struck as the bruises were starting to color across his cheek. Harri cursed out loud damning whoever had done this to hell. He quickly unbuttoned Lee's shirt and was again shocked to find a number of red welts and the onset of extensive bruising blossoming across his chest.

He carefully sat Lee up pulled off his shirt and used it to wipe the sweat off his back and chest. As he cradled Lee's head in his hand as he lowered him back onto the bed he noticed a sizeable lump at the base of his skull. He cursed again then hurried off to the bathroom to get a wet washcloth and a towel. He quickly set to cleaning up his son and in the course of that noticed three injection sites on his left forearm. Harri closed his eyes and cursed yet again. He looked in the general direction of one of the cameras he knew was there. "I hope to hell I find out who you are because I am going to make you pay for attacking my son, you son of a bitch!" Harri spat.

Harri's vehement curse shocked the two men in the suite across the hall. This was definitely not the reaction of a man worrying about a partner; this was a father protecting his son. Both Scheuman and Markt blanched knowing the last thing they wanted was to ever meet this man in person.

Even Harri was shocked at the strength of the emotional rage he felt at Lee's attack. He was always upset when his men were injured but this went far beyond that. He gently began to wipe the sweat from Lee's body and then dried him. He pulled back the covers, removed Lee's shoes and pants then carefully tucked him in. He knew Lee needed a doctor but there was no one he could really trust, not here.

Harri pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down cautiously watching each move Lee made. As the grips of whatever they had injected him with worked through his system Lee moaned in pain and curled tightly into a fetal ball his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach and chest.

"Michael, son, can you hear me? I'm here with you lad, you're safe." Harri said as he gently stroked Lee's head as he tried to quiet him.

"Dad?" Lee moaned without opening his eyes.

"Yes son, I'm here. Hold on lad, just hold on," Harri replied as he gently brushed the cool cloth against his son's brow.

"Ungh, gonna be sick," Lee called out in desperation as he felt his stomach contract.

Harri reached down and grabbed the small trash basket next to the nightstand. "Go ahead son, let the poison out. I'm here boy, I'm here with you," he said gently as he rubbed Lee's back trying to relax the tense muscles.

Lee was left with little more than dry heaves as his stomach rebelled against the drugs injected into his system. He felt as though his insides were fighting desperately to abandon the ship that was his body. He moaned in pain and cursed himself for being so weak. "Sorry sir, for not being stronger," he gasped as the last of the spasms waned.

"There's nothing to be sorry for son," Harri said wondering what Lee had revealed.

"They kept asking why we were here and I'm sorry Dad, I told them you were here for the conference. I didn't know it was a secret…I'm so sorry I told. Please don't hate me," Lee related miserably.

"Michael there's nothing you have to be sorry for, our coming here was no secret. Please son don't worry about it and just relax," Harri replied as he gently rubbed Lee's back. "I'm here for you son, just like in Tahoe remember that."

A small smile spread across Lee's face just before another wave of nausea and pain wracked his body. He rolled over further in bed and would have fallen out but for Harri's lap. He became aware he was splayed across Nelson's lap as his insides tried desperately to escape. He was mortified and knew the captain would never be able to take him seriously again. He'd screwed up he was supposed to be here to protect him not vice versa. He tried desperately to pull himself back onto the bed but just didn't have the strength at the moment.

He was shocked to hear the gentle and caring voice in his ear. "Relax Michael, let it pass. I'm nothing but proud of you son, there's nothing you've done to be ashamed of. I'm here for you son."

((O))

It had been a long day and with the poison nearly purged from his body, Lee faded off to sleep around 2200. It had been one hell of a day and Nelson felt as drained as his tortured son looked.

His son, where did that come from? Harri was startled at the sudden surge of paternal feelings he held for the young man sleeping fitfully on the bed next him. He had always had a soft spot for the lad, actually from the very start, but only now did he recognize that somewhere in the last few weeks those feelings had definitely started to change. He had endured untold pain and anguish protecting Harri and as always his only concern was for him, just like a devoted son.

"My god," Harri said quietly as he shoved a tired hand through his hair caught off guard at how things had evolved. He looked down at the young man sleeping and gently chased the odd strands of hair from his forehead. This was the last thing Harri ever expected and wasn't quite sure how to deal with it; the dynamics of their relationship had changed at least from his perspective and that probably meant he would have to have Lee reassigned to another sub.

As he contemplated the implications of this surprising shift in his feelings, there was a soft knock at the door and Harri looked at his watch amazed to find it was nearly midnight. He slowly rose from his chair and made his way to the door. He looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Konrad standing outside his door.

Harri quickly opened the door. "Hello Konrad."

"Hello Brian, I was wondering if everything was all right. I had called a number of times but there was no answer. I thought I'd stop by to see if you and Michael were okay."

"No, no we're not okay. Apparently someone attacked Michael and he was severely injured," Brian answered. "I've spent the last few hours trying to reduce his fever and take care of his injuries."

"Attacked?! Where, what happened? Is he going to be all right?" Konrad asked urgently, his concern clearly evident.

"Apparently here in the hotel," Brian spit out. "He's been drugged and beaten."

"Did you call a doctor?" Konrad asked.

"Who would I call? I don't think I can trust anyone in this country if they allow these types of attacks to occur in the best hotel in the city." Brian responded curtly.

"Please Brian let me help. I know a couple of physicians here in Dravi that will take good care of Michael. They are the only ones I would ever trust to take care of Hans," Konrad said recognizing the obvious paternal feelings that Brian had for his 'son'.

"Dad, who's at the door?" Michael said feebly from his bedroom doorway.

Harri swung around, a relieved smile spread across his face. "Michael what are you doing out of bed?" He moved rapidly to Lee's side to support him. "You need to be in bed son."

"I'm fine Dad. Please don't worry about me."

Harri rolled his eyes and gently eased Lee back towards the bedroom and into bed. "That's what dads do best," he said. Konrad entered the suite and closed the door then helped Brian settle Michael back in bed.

Harri moved quickly into the bathroom and filled a glass with water. "Michael before you go back to sleep I need you to drink some water."

"I don't want any Dad. My stomach hurts too much and I think I would just throw it back up," Lee replied sleepily.

"Son you're badly dehydrated, you need to replace what you got rid of. Please son, for me."

Lee finally acquiesced and forced down the water. It felt surprisingly good as it went down his sore and tortured throat. As he polished off the last drop he looked up at Harri and gave him a small smile. "Happy?"

Harri took back the glass and smiled. "Yes, thank you. Now go to sleep, you need it."

Once settled in bed Lee quickly drifted off to sleep and Harri made sure he was securely tucked in before he gently grabbed Konrad's elbow and escorted him into the sitting room closing the bedroom door behind them. Harri moved to the minibar and pulled out a couple of bottles of scotch and poured each into a glass then passed one to Konrad.

"Is he going to be okay?" Konrad asked.

"I really don't know but the fact that he could get up and speak with us is a good sign. There's really no place I'm willing to take him, not in this country, to have him checked out." Brian replied angrily.

"I can understand that," Konrad replied. "I suppose all is for naught then?"

"No, it isn't for naught," Brian said fixing him with a determined stare. He got up and pulled open the balcony doors and stepped outside. Konrad got up and followed him outside.

"We will get you out Konrad if you want to assume that risk. Michael said that all he told them was that I was here to attend the conference and that's it. I don't know what those bastards injected him with but it looks to be wearing off and hopefully he'll be in good enough condition to go home."

Konrad nodded understanding Brian's secondary meaning. "Do you know when you're going to leave? I know Hans will be crushed to see his friend go."

"No, I need to see how Michael feels in the morning and then I'll call the airlines to make arrangements."

"I see. Well, let me know when you have a time and Hans and I will see you off."

"Of course I will. I would think it will be within the next day or so. I want to make sure Michael is well enough for the trip before we start."

Konrad nodded and finished off his drink. "Thank you for the drink Brian. I hope Michael is feeling better in the morning. If not please let me know and I'll have Hans' physician pay a call."

"Thank you Konrad, I'll let you know. Have a good evening."

((O))

It was nearly 0400 when Lee slowly stirred to life. His entire body hurt from his hair down to his toes. He had a vague memory of what went on earlier but wasn't sure how much if anything he'd revealed. He rolled slowly onto his side and was surprised to find Nelson propped up in the bed next to him sound asleep. He reached out slowly and touched Nelson's leg which resulted in a sudden start from the man.

"Sir… Dad I need to go to the bathroom," he croaked out.

Harri shot up at the sudden touch and after a moment focused on the man lying in bed next to him. "Michael, how do you feel son?"

"I've felt better sir and that includes Tahoe," Lee replied quietly.

Harri chuckled quietly as he got off the bed. "Come on give me your hand and I'll help you up. Do you need any assistance in the bathroom?"

Lee shot him a sheepish grin. "No sir, I think I can take care of what needs to be done."

Harri watched with unguarded concern as Lee limped into the bathroom. He cursed himself for letting this happen but in all reality he knew there was nothing he could have done to prevent it. The fact that they had so blatantly attacked Michael shocked him. As the minutes passed and the door remained closed Harri's anxiety level began to grow until he got up from his chair and headed for the bathroom. Just as he was about to knock the door slowly opened and Lee hobbled his way out.

Lee looked at Harri then averted his eyes as a deep sense of shame washed over him for probably giving them both up. "Dad, could we go out for a little walk? I could really go for some fresh air."

"You sure you're up to that son?" Harri asked sincerely.

"Yes sir, I just really need to get out of this room and this hotel right now."

Harri helped Lee get dressed and then they slowly made their way out of the room and down the hall to the elevator. The car arrived quickly they shuffled in and Harri punched the button for the lobby. They reached the lobby without stopping then slowly made their way through the lobby and out the door.

After walking nearly a half block Harri finally spoke. "What happened lad, what did they do to you?"

"When I got back to the room after breakfast someone hit me from behind and that's the last I remember until I woke up and they started asking me question about why we were here, who I really was and so on. I don't think I strayed from the cover but I don't remember much after the third shot," Lee replied miserably. "I'm sorry sir I screwed up and put you, Dr. Rikhart and Hans in danger."

"Nonsense lad, the simple fact they left you in our room tells me you told them nothing beyond our cover." Harri replied honestly. "I hate to ask but were you able to make contact with our agent?"

"No sir, they grabbed me before I even made it beyond the door of our suite. What do we do now sir? Is our cover blown or are we still afloat?"

"I think we're still afloat son. I think you probably convinced them that we are just who we said we are and have now focused their attention on someone else. Tomorrow I'll try and meet your contact and get our exit information." Harri replied.

"Please sir, that's my job. I need to do something positive on this mission," Lee pleaded in hopes of atoning for his perceived failure.

"No lad that would be very suspicious with you having been brutalized the day before. I'll go trolling for our contact and get the extraction information while you stay in bed and recover from the attack on you."

"All right sir, if you insist," Lee conceded rapidly. He knew he had no intention of letting the captain take care of his duties if he could help it.

Having made it around the block, Lee was nearly spent and needed to go in and lie down. Nelson could see the strain on his LT's face and added a hand to his elbow to support him as they walked through the lobby back to the elevator.

((O))

Once in the room, Harri tucked Lee back in bed then settled down on the sofa with another scotch. He knew their primary contact worked somewhere in the hotel but wasn't sure where that was, that was Lee's assignment and he would have to pry it out of him once he woke up.

His admiration for Lee's skill and abilities reached a higher regard than even he thought possible. He had withstood three shots of some unknown serum and still managed to keep their cover intact. Masterson was right Lee did have the makings to be one of the best operatives ever but the price he paid for attaining that status was too high from Harri's point of view. He would definitely have to be more persuasive in his case that Lee needed to leave this line of work behind and just focus on submarines.

Polishing off his drink Harri got up, moved to the main door and hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside doorknob, set the deadbolt then went to his room to try and get a little rest. He looked at the clock and grimaced, it was already 0600. At least he wouldn't be going to the conference today so he could sleep in a bit knowing that Lee was safely tucked in across the suite.

((O))

It was 1030 the next time Lee came around. He still hurt but the pain in his stomach had faded and his head felt less like it was stuffed with cotton. He crawled carefully out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to get a drink and take care of business. He next slowly pulled on his sweats and opened the door to the sitting room.

He shuffled out and looked around the room somewhat surprised not to see the captain. He walked across the room and silently opened the door to the skipper's room and spied him sound asleep in his bed. Lee smiled and pulled the door shut.

Feeling he had truly screwed up he had to redeem himself in his captain's eyes and decided to go out and get in touch with his contact. As he thought back over their conversation he was fairly certain the skipper was right in assuming that he hadn't given too much away since the goons had dumped him back in his room. He walked back into his room grabbed a fistful of change, the room key and then headed out the door to complete his portion of the mission.

He made his way down the hallway to the elevator and summoned the car. The doors opened and he shuffled in garnering a wary stare from the two men inside. He knew he looked like he'd gone ten rounds with a gorilla but that hopefully would keep them from asking him questions. There was something strange about them though as they averted their eyes and Lee noticed one of them was wearing a horrific aftershave that he'd smelled somewhere before. He hit the button for the 6th floor where all the vending machines were located and limped out when the doors opened.

Michael made his way down the hallway until he reached the room with all the machines. He entered the room and checked out each machine to see what it offered. As he looked around he noticed an attendant located behind a small desk. He smiled at her and walked slowly over to her station.

"_Excuse me but I don't know if I have the right change to get a Coke, can you help me choose the right coins_?" he said shyly to the older woman.

She looked him up one side and down the other as she considered the battered young man in front of her. Coming to a decision she rose and walked around her desk. "_Let me see what you have and I'll let you know if you have enough_."

Michael slowly opened his hand revealing a fistful of coins including one that had been painted blue. She looked over the coins and nodded. "_Yes you have just enough. Come over to this machine and you can get exactly what you want._"

Michael followed her over to the vending machine and watched as she picked the appropriate coins out of his hand, including the blue one and deposited them into the machine. She then simultaneously hit two buttons which seemed to jam the machine. "_Cantankerous old machine,_" she fussed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the keys to the door.

She quickly unlocked the door to the machine and swung it open. She reached inside and pulled out a bottle of Coke and handed it to Michael. "_There you go young man enjoy your drink. And by the looks of it you need to be more careful,_" she said as she reached up and gently patted his cheek.

"_Thank you ma'am for all your help and yes I will definitely try to be much more careful_."

((O))

Lee quietly unlocked and opened the door to the suite and was rather shocked to find a highly irate Harriman Nelson in full captain mode standing there glowering at him. "Just where the hell have you been?!" he fired off. "Didn't I tell you to stay here and rest Michael? I gave you an order young man and I expect you to obey when I tell you to do something!"

Lee visibly cringed at the volume and tone of his skipper's words. He shuffled in slowly shut the door and stood before his CO nearly at attention ready for the axe to fall. "I'm sorry Dad but I was really thirsty and wanted a Coke. I only went down to the vending machines and came right back. Please don't be mad, I didn't want to wake you up like I did yesterday."

"Damn it Michael you scared the hell out of me again and I don't like that feeling. After yesterday I would have thought you had more common sense than that," Nelson thundered.

"I'm sorry sir," Lee replied contritely. "Can I sit down Dad; my side is really starting to hurt."

"Yes sit down before you fall down," Harri snapped in exasperation.

"Dad could you get me a glass, I'd like to drink my Coke before it gets warm." Lee said quietly as he eased himself down on the sofa.

"Of course," Harri answered quietly realizing Lee was most likely in quite a bit of pain. He walked over to the minibar and retrieved a glass and in doing so noted that the cabinet had a number of cans of Coke inside. He quickly turned around and shot Lee a questioning look.

Lee gave him a small smile and accepted the glass. "Thank you, sir." He opened the bottle and poured the contents into the glass. He quickly chugged the drink and then seemed to pause for a moment before he finished it off. He wiped his mouth with his hand and then coughed into his fist. He looked up at Harri and winked; instructions received.

Harri reached out and took the empty glass from his son and set it back on the bar. "Okay since you're up why don't you go get cleaned up and we can order something to eat."

Lee nodded and struggled to push to his feet. Harri stepped over quickly and helped him stand up. "Are you really okay son?"

"Yes Dad I'm fine. I'm gonna take a shower and put on some different clothes. I really don't want anything to eat, my stomach still hurts," Lee replied earnestly.

"I'll get you some soup that should be easy to digest. You need to have something in your system; you haven't had anything to eat for over a day. Just eat what you can, okay."

"All right sir, if I have to," Lee answered and shuffled off to his room and into the bathroom.

Harri called room service and gave them their lunch order. The next thing he did was call the airline and changed their flight reservations to return the following day instead of Saturday. As he finished that up Lee came back into the sitting room opened the balcony doors and stepped outside.

"Michael, are your feeling alright? Are you too warm? You were running quite a fever last night."

"I'm okay Dad; I just wanted a bit of fresh air. Hey look at that, is that the marine park they talked about in the conference stuff?" Lee called out as he pointed to the bay.

"Yes that's it. They're taking a tour there today after the conference, but I think we're going to skip that you're in no condition to go anywhere. I want you rested up for our flight back home tomorrow," Harri answered.

"I really want to go see it Dad. They have sharks, whales, dolphins and lots of cool fish and lots of rides," Lee declared.

"No Michael, you're in no condition to go out." Nelson stated firmly.

"Remember our bet Dad? I won four days of doing just what I want to do. I want to go to the marine park today. Can we see if Hans and his dad want to go too?"

Harri scrutinized Lee very closely. "You're sure you're up to it? You were very sick last night and your side is quite bruised. I really don't think it's a good idea Michael."

"Yes Dad I want to go, especially if you say we have to leave tomorrow. Please, can we go?" Lee begged.

"Well it's against my better judgment but okay. I'll call Konrad after we've eaten and see if he and Hans are up for it tonight. You go over to the table and sit down; lunch should be here any minute."

((O))

"_Hello?_"

"Konrad, it's Brian. I just wanted to let you know that we will be returning home tomorrow morning. I want to get Michael out of here and to a doctor as soon as possible."

"Ah yes, I understand. It's unfortunate he was attacked and that you have to leave early, I know Hans will be crushed not getting to play with his new friend more."

"Actually that's why I'm calling. When I told Michael we were leaving early he said he wanted to go see the marine park before we left. He wanted to know if you and Hans would like to come with us."

"Is he really up to that Brian, I mean after being assaulted?" Konrad asked, concerned with Michael's condition having seen the bruises and welts on his body.

"Well according to him he is and since I got snookered on a couple of bets I made with him he's calling one of them in. He wants to go to the park and I'm bound to do so," Brian added with a small chuckle. "I know that the conference organizers are hosting an evening there tonight and have a bus chartered to take everyone over. Would you and Hans be interested in going along?"

"Yes, I think we would. I know Hans enjoys the marine park and it will give him a chance to say goodbye to Michael. What time does the bus depart?"

"According to the brochure it departs from the front of the hotel at 1730."

"Excellent, we'll be there."

"Great. We'll see you at the bus. Good-bye," Harri said and hung up. As he turned around Harri spotted Lee leaning against the door jamb to his room looking pale and in pain. "Konrad said he and Hans would like to join us at the park tonight. So to make sure you're up to this, why don't you go on into your room and grab a nap."

"I'm fine Dad, I'm more than up for a day at the marine park," Lee replied with a tired smile.

"You know that really wasn't a request," Harri replied seeing the pain in Lee's expression.

"Doesn't a whole day doing what I want to do include getting out of naps?" Lee parried back.

"Not in this instance, young man. Go on hit the hay for at least two hours and take a couple of aspirin before you crawl in bed."

Lee scowled and slowly turned around. "Then I don't think this counts as a day of doing what I want to do; you made me eat, now I have to take medicine and a nap. I think you still owe me four," he sulked as he walked to the bathroom to get his pills.

Harri laughed out loud. "We'll have to negotiate that one, boyo."

((O))

Brian and Michael made their way down to the lobby at 1730 and found Konrad and Hans already waiting for them. Hans smiled and waved at his friend and ran over to greet him. "_Hi Michael, how are you?"_

Michael smiled and waved back. "_I'm fine Hans. Are you ready to go to the park and see all the fish?_"

"_Yes. I was so happy when Papa said we were going because you wanted to see them. I'm gonna show you my favorite dolphin, kay?"_ Hans enthused.

"_Good cuz I've never been to this park before._" Michael replied.

"How are you really feeling Michael?" Konrad inquired.

"I'm fine sir; I'm just a little sore is all."

"Well you do look better than the last time I saw you. I hope you aren't overdoing it insisting we go to the park."

"No sir, Dad made me take a nap so I would be all rested up," Michael replied as he shot his father a soft scowl. Brian and Konrad laughed.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, if you would be so good as to get aboard the bus we will be off to the marine park as soon as you're all settled,_" the hotel tour guide announced to those assembled in the lobby.

Everyone got up and climbed aboard the bus and they were quickly on their way. As they were driven through the streets Lee began sniffing and looking around at the other people on the bus. The activity quickly caught Harri's attention.

"Something wrong son?" he asked quietly.

"Something," Lee answered cryptically. He sniffed a couple more times and then finally pinned down the source of the offending odor. He suddenly became very still as he desperately fought to keep the contents of his stomach in place.

"Son what's wrong? Are you going to be sick?" Harri asked concerned about Lee's condition.

"Can I swap places with you Dad I need to open the window and get some fresh air," Lee replied his face suddenly going white as he swallowed convulsively. Harri quickly pulled down the window and then traded places with Lee. After several deep breaths the color seemed to return to the young man's face and he relaxed.

"You feel better?" Harri asked quietly.

"Yes Dad," Lee replied shakily as the bus pulled into the parking lot. "Could we sit here for a minute and let everybody else get off? I just feel a bit queasy."

"Sure son, you just sit back and relax," Harri answered as he patted his son's thigh. He watched Lee's expression closely as he watched the other people on the bus disembark. As the next to the last two men in the back passed by he felt Lee tense and he averted his eyes. "What is it Michael?" he asked after the last people got off the bus.

"Those two men or at least one of them was the guy who grabbed me," Lee replied quietly.

"Well done son, well done. Are you alright to get up now? I'm sure Konrad and Hans are wondering what happened to us."

"Yes Dad I'm okay, we can get off the bus now," Michael replied.

Konrad and Hans were waiting for them as they disembarked. "Everything okay?" inquired Konrad.

"Yes I think we're going to be fine," Harri replied as he scanned the parking lot and noted that the two men Lee had identified as his attackers had moved up near the gates to the park but had yet to enter. "You're sure you're up to this Michael? We can still go back to the hotel."

"I really want to go Dad, like you said we will probably never come back here and I want to ride the rides and see Hans' favorite fish."

"All right then, let's go have some fun," Brian replied and they made their way to the gates and entered the park.

((O))

They had a great time visiting all the various fish tanks and animal shows the park had to offer and Hans showed Michael Dipsey, his favorite dolphin. After walking through most of the park they came to the rides which were what Michael wanted to do most. They started with the gentler rides like the Starfish Whirl, the Mermaids Grotto and the Yellow Submarine. Michael really enjoyed that one and asked his dad if they'd let him drive. Brian laughed and told him he needed a little more rank before they'd let him do that.

Michael finally spotted the one he really wanted to ride; it was the Sea Hag's Cavern. There were all kinds of spooky sounds coming out of the speakers along with screams from the people inside the ride. "Can we ride that one Dad? We all need to ride that one." Michael said as he moved as quickly as he could towards the line.

"I don't know Michael that may be a bit scary for Hans," Konrad replied as he saw the look of trepidation cross his son's face.

"Oh I'm sure Hans is up to it," Brian said as he nodded subtly to Konrad. Brian's meaning finally dawned on Konrad and reluctantly he agreed they would ride.

"_Come on Hans let's go get in line for the ride,_" Michael said encouraging his friend to follow.

"_I don't want to Papa it sounds scary in there. Please don't make me go"_ Hans pleaded as he dug in his heels.

"_It only sounds scary Hans from out here. Inside there are all kinds of neat things to see._" Konrad said lightly trying to cajole his son into going along. It was rather obvious he wanted nothing to do with it.

"_Hans, would you ride with me?_" Michael asked quietly. "_I think the winners from the other night should ride together and tell all the things inside to behave._" Hans shook his head he had no desire to tell anything to behave.

"_Please Hans ride with me or my dad won't let me go. It's best when friends ride together so they can look out for each other, okay_." Michael pleaded.

After a moment Hans grudgingly agreed to ride with Michael in the car in front of his father and Michael's dad. He didn't want to spoil Michael's fun.

Michael gave Hans one of his special smiles and a quick hug. "_Thanks, you're a real pal._"

As he was talking to Hans he casually scanned the area around them and spotted the two men who had been watching them. He had to arrange things so that they were not on the same train. He quickly counted the number of people ahead of them and then guided their group into the line so that they would be able to get the last two cars in the train.

"Can I give the man our tickets Dad?" Michael asked.

"Sure son, here," Harri said as he passed them to Lee. "Don't lose them before we get there," he chided."

"Dad, I'm not a baby. Geez." Michael whined back.

They moved through the line and when they got to the ticket taker Michael handed him their _special_ tickets. The man looked at him for a few seconds then nodded and indicated they needed to take the last two cars. They quickly moved to their cars and climbed in and when the man came by to check their safety bars he slipped them four pairs of special glasses that would let them see in the dark and then disabled the ride restraints.

Hans gripped Michael's hand like a vise. As the ride pulled forward Michael looked over his shoulder and spotted the two men still standing in line looking less than thrilled that they had just been separated from their charges. He let loose a small smile as they entered the tunnel.

"_Hans, here put these special glasses on, okay._" Michael said as they moved into the darkness.

"_What for Michael?_"

"_They let you see in the dark and none of the monsters will be able to touch you._" Michael replied.

"_Monsters?! There are monsters in here_?" Hans asked stridently.

"_Put on the glasses and you can beat them all up. I won't let anything get you plus our dads are right behind us." _Michael reassured his friend. "_You just hold on to me and we'll make them all scared of us._"

Hans nodded and shot Michael a weak smile. "_Okay Michael I believe you._"

As they moved through the ride there were all kinds of noises, flashing lights and things popping out of the walls. Hans was close to losing it even with Michael holding tightly onto his hand. As they got close to the middle of the ride everything suddenly went dark and the train jerked to a halt.

At that moment Michael pushed the restraint bar forward and began pulling Hans out of the car. "_Come on Hans it's time to use our special glasses._"

"_I don't want to Michael I'm scared. Papa I'm scared, where are you?_" Hans called out.

"_I'm right behind you Hans, hold onto Michael and we'll all get out of here, okay._" Konrad answered trying to calm his son.

"_Hans climb onto my back and I'll carry you out okay_," Michael said. "_We have to get moving before the lights come back on._"

"_Okay Michael, but don't drop me."_

"_You got it buddy just hold on tight."_ Michael grunted in pain as he shouldered the weight as Hans wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. He then quickly made his way down the maintenance walkway towards a door at the far end. Konrad and Brian were hot on their heels, the special glasses allowing them to see the special luminescent paint. Just as they reached the door the power returned and they slipped through the doorway without a soul seeing where they had gone.

Once behind the door they found a stairway leading down several flights. They quickly made their way down the steps and came out at a covered boat dock where the park received their exhibits and where the fishermen brought in food for the fish. Michael walked rapidly down the narrow dock and climbed aboard a boat named the Pirate's Pride. He put Hans down and led them below deck to a hidden storage room and indicated they should all get in.

Harri looked at Lee closely and could tell he was nearly at the end of his rope. "You okay lad?"

"Yes sir, I'll make it. If everything goes as planned the boat should shove off and head out to sea in the next 15 minutes or so. If it doesn't we're going to make the run ourselves," he answered as he all but collapsed on the stash of bumpers and fishing nets that filled the space.

"All right son, you just relax and I'll keep watch," Harri said giving his shoulder a quick squeeze. Lee nodded his appreciation for the break.

Ten minutes later they heard someone climb aboard and the engines fire up. The lines were released and the boat slowly backed out of its slip then motored out into the bay and out towards open water. As soon as they cleared the breakwater they felt the engines surge to full power and the boat bounced over the waves towards the appointed coordinates.

They had been in the room for nearly an hour when they felt the boat slow down and then stop. They heard the thump of boots coming down the steps and the door to their compartment was suddenly flung open. They were momentarily blinded by the light rushing in but their eyes adjusted quickly.

"Okay we're here. The boat is inflated and ready to go. You need to activate your homing beacon and then row due north another mile or so. Your ride should be there in an hour," the bearded captain said. "I can't take you any further or they would know I was outside of my fishing zone."

"Thank you," replied Nelson as he shook the captain's hand. "All right you heard the man everyone on deck and over the side."

The four men quickly climbed the stairs to the deck and eased themselves into the small inflatable boat lashed to the side of the trawler. Lee went in first and helped Konrad and Hans get situated and helped them don their life jackets. He unstowed the oars and placed them in the locks then took the center seat. Nelson was the last to climb aboard after giving the captain all the Slovani money he had and wishing him well.

As he climbed down into the boat he looked at Lee situated between the oars. That was totally unacceptable; he was surprised the young man was still upright after having endured the beating and drugs protecting them all from discovery and then carrying Hans from the ride down to the boat. "Belay that Mr. Crane, you are ordered to stand down," Nelson stated.

"Sir? I'm fine, really. I'm more than capable of rowing us out to our coordinates," Lee replied knowing that the only other choice for oarsman was the captain.

"I'm surprised Lieutenant I thought you would understand how to obey a direct order. Perhaps your promotion was given too soon," Nelson replied sternly.

"Aye sir," Lee replied as he carefully stood up and made his way towards the bow of the boat. "I stand relieved Captain."

"Captain?" asked Konrad.

"Dr. Rikhart may I present Captain Harriman Nelson, USN," Lee replied.

Rikhart's eyes grew wide as he immediately recognized the name. "My god, no wonder you understood all the physics. I'm a big fan Captain."

Harri smiled as he settled himself between the oars. "I'm Harri, Konrad and the man in the bow of the boat is Lt Lee Crane, USN. Now if you would all sit back and relax, I need to move us a little closer to our ride." Nelson grabbed the oars and began rhythmically rowing in a northerly direction.

((O))

Thirty minutes later they were mildly surprised as the water in front of them began to froth and bubble as a large submarine slowly surfaced in the night. Nelson and Crane smiled immediately recognizing their boat the Nautilus. After a moment a voice cried out from the conning tower. "Ahoy, you in the boat do you require assistance?"

"Ahoy Nautilus, yes we could use a ride," Nelson replied. "Stand ready and we'll toss you a line. Mr. Crane if you would be so kind."

Lee picked up the rope at his feet and tossed the coil towards the waiting hands on the deck of the sub. The line was quickly snapped up and the inflatable boat was pulled rapidly on top of the deck. The men immediately helped Dr. Rikhart and his son out of the boat and escorted them to the conning tower and down the ladder.

As Nelson disembarked he was greeted by his XO. "Welcome aboard Skipper. Wow I hardly recognize you sir."

"Thank you David. It's good to be back and good to see you tonight. Let's get everything buttoned up and out of here ASAP," Nelson said as he scanned the horizon for any approaching traffic.

"Aye, aye Captain," Martin replied and gave the order to the secure the deck and get below.

Meanwhile Lee had slowly stood up and eased his way out of the inflatable and once he was on deck the small boat was punctured, the air forced out and tossed through a deck hatch to waiting hands below. He gingerly made his way towards the conning tower as the Captain was welcomed aboard. He eased his way painfully down the ladder and passed through the control room with little fanfare. He walked through the boat to his cabin and collapsed in his bed. Feeling his body relax for the first time in over a month, he let loose a relieved sigh and passed out.

((O))

As he made his way back towards consciousness his hand brushed against the bulkhead and he smiled. They were submerged and running at ¾ speed hopefully towards home. He rolled slightly towards his right and sucked in a gasp of air as he his ribs loudly objected to the movement.

"Are you ready to join us, Lieutenant?" a familiar voice said. "Come on lad wake up, it's time to get back to work."

He pried open his eyes and was pleased to see his captain in uniform minus the beard, the colored contacts and the glasses, staring down at him. They were back on board the Nautilus and heading for home. He gave Nelson a weak smile. "Hello sir," Lee answered hoarsely.

"How are you feeling, lad?"

"All things considered not too bad sir. How did I get here?" he replied somewhat confused at finding himself in the small sick bay.

"When I found you in your cabin you were out cold. If you're at all interested in knowing you've got three cracked ribs, a minor concussion and recovering from a near fatal overdose of amobarbital."

"So that's what was in the needle. Did everyone make it on board okay sir?" Lee asked.

"Yes Konrad and Hans are safely aboard and we'll be in Norfolk in two days. You did one hell of a job son; I can see why Admiral Masterson is dead set on keeping you."

"Thank you sir, for the most part the mission was a lot of fun. I enjoyed working with you sir."

"Same here Lee, aside from your run-in with those rather inept goons I had a surprisingly good time as well. Once you're released from sick bay we'll do a quick debrief with Admiral Masterson from my quarters and then a formal debrief once we return to shore."

Lee nodded acknowledging the mission close out procedures. "How are Dr. Rikhart and Hans holding up? Where will they be going once we get back to port?"

"Konrad is just relieved to be out of Slovestein and Hans is having a grand time running around the sub. He's very anxious to see his friend Michael again. If you're up to it they both would like to come down and thank you for all you did getting them to safety. Once we get back to the States, they'll be placed in the equivalent of the witness protection program and located somewhere in the US."

"I'm fine sir and ready to get back to work," Lee replied as he started to sit up.

"Not so fast Mr. Crane, you will stay there until the corpsman releases you, is that understood."

"Yes sir," Lee replied dejectedly.

"Don't pout Michael," Nelson said with a laugh.

"Yes Dad," Lee answered with a shy smile. "So sir when we get back to port will I be able to collect on our bets? As I said I really enjoy Disneyland and I love corn dogs and pizza."

Harri looked at him and scowled. "If I say no you'll probably tell everyone I welch on my bets. We'll have to sit down and discuss this. I'll take you to Disneyland but I refuse to wear the mouse ears."

"I'm just kidding sir, what happens on a mission stays on a mission," Lee replied with a chuckle.

"I appreciate that but I do owe you at least one very nice meal and I think we can find a day to do something you really enjoy," Nelson answered patting Lee on his shoulder. "So what is it you'd really like us to do?"

"Honestly sir, I'd just like to hang out with my _dad_ one last time. This was the first time I've ever had the opportunity to do that and I liked it very much. Maybe I can rent a sailboat and we could just head out for a day of sailing; nobody would have to know sir."

Harri stared at Lee stunned at his request. He would have thought Lee had had enough of him parenting him around on the mission; it never dawned on him that he too truly enjoyed their roles and interactions. He quickly thought back to what Konrad had said once he revealed that he was his contact. He actually believed Lee was his son because of the "natural and seemingly affectionate rapport" between them. The more he thought on it the more he realized his pretend fatherly affection for Lee had become very real.

The longer the captain remained quiet the more Lee regretted requesting what he had. He flushed in embarrassment and squirmed further down under his covers. "I'm sorry sir that was an inappropriate request. Why don't we just forget the whole thing? Uh when did the corpsman say I could go back on duty?" Lee stammered and awkwardly changed the subject.

Harri swallowed hard forcing down the bubble of emotions that threatened to unseat him. He had thoroughly enjoyed the experience of having Lee as a son and the easy give and take between them as they acted out their undercover roles. He'd never really had that type of relationship with his own father which is why he probably reveled in what they had developed between them. It also dawned on him that this would be the perfect time to try talking Lee out of continuing on with ONI.

"No…uh no Lee it's not that at all. I'm just surprised you would want to put up with that again. I truly would enjoy spending the day sailing with you, son. I think we could probably rent a boat in DC after we finish up with our mission debrief at ONI headquarters. In fact since I lost the bet, I'll rent the boat and provision the galley and why don't we make it a long weekend, that way I can wipe out my entire debt in one fell swoop." Nelson replied with a smile. "Does that sound like something you're up for?"

Lee smiled and nodded in agreement. "That sounds more than fair to me sir, if you're sure."

Nelson smiled again and extended his hand to Lee and they shook. "Then it's a deal. Now get some rest son, so you're ready to roll when we finish with ONI."

"Yes Dad," Lee replied with a wink and a smile then settled back into his bunk and drifted off to sleep.

The End.

1 – An Unsettling Discovery

2 – Aptitudes and Skill Sets

3 – Potential and Possibilities


End file.
